Unconditional Emptiness
by cerulean-nightmare
Summary: CielxOC "I might be insolent, and i definately am human, but i would never leave her to suffer alone."- Ciel Phantomhive...in love with a demon? Who is this demon girl that captured the heart of the young Phantomhive master? (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)
1. Unconditional Emptiness 1

**Chapter 1**

That Maid. That Butler.

**Feather- Part I**

_Arc-en-Ciel_

"_Sebastian that girl's eyes…?"_

"_*chuckle* Yes, my Lord, your suspicion is correct."_

_Both master and his butler glanced at the miserable girl that sat on the corner of Memory Street. Her long straight silver hair brushed the dirty looking pavement silently as her eyes portrayed nothing but bottomless emptiness. From the point of view of the casual passerby, she was just another orphaned child. They thought that she was simply an abused, broken human._

"_How long are you planning to stare at me for? If you want to have something to stare at, then go to a museum"_

_Her mouth did not move, but the pair could hear her soft, melodic voice very clearly. Ciel blinked and turned to look at her fully, studying her with a small hint of curiosity. Her eyes did not move an inch from the pavement but something told him that she knew that he was examining her._

_While he was investigating the girl's appearance, Sebastian walked up to her and bent down so he could be on her eye level. Their eyes met for a split second, both bright crimson and dangerous._

"_Why is a demon here? Who summoned her?"_

_Ciel enquired, looking back at Sebastian whose eyes, for a split second, showed pity. Sebastian shrugged, unable to answer his question- something about the girl was clearly not right and he began to wonder what it was._

' "_If you had a chance_

_To live again,_

_What would you become?"_

'_Something that will not_

_Have emotions or feelings,_

_Forever resting in the_

_Calming numbness of_

_Eternity...' '_

"Lizzie! You're interrupting my work!"

The young Phantomhive hollered and the said girl run out of his office, carrying a stack of paperwork Ciel had to finish by tonight. This meant he had just an hour to do it.

"Elizabeth! Give it back!"

Ciel chased after her, his expression far from being joyful. Hell, he was so irked he could kill someone!

"No! You'll have to look at the doll Mother bought me first!"

Lizzie retorted, not letting her enraged fiancé catch up to her. Unluckily for the girl Sebastian walked out of one of the rooms, after just having to clean most of the house.

Ciel saw the familiar figure of his merciless butler and shouted, pointing at the escaping female: "Sebastian- catch her!"

The butler stretched his arms out and caught the thrashing girl, raising his elegant brows in confusion: "what is going on, young Master?"

"All he does is paperwork! He wouldn't pay any attention to me at all!"

Lizzie cried out, teary eyed and Ciel sighed, feeling somewhat guilty:

"Lizzie, I'm busy at the moment"

"You're always busy!"

She retorted with a pout, sending her fiancé a displeased look but Ciel was momentarily blocked out of her view, obstructed by a big rose that was of cerulean colour.

"Would you like a rose, Lady Elizabeth?"

A tall, slender silver haired maid enquired, her kind reddish brown eyes looking right through the girl and Elizabeth giggled, accepting the rose: "It's so pretty! What's it called?"

"Unfortunately, this rose has no name" the maid revealed with a small frown, realising that she forgot to come up with a name before she presented it to the young girl. Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she touched the cerulean petals gingerly, not wanting to hurt the flower:

"That's so sad...can we name it then?"

The maid smiled and nodded, feeling a little relieved that her carelessness was actually put to a good use:

"Yes, I'm sure that it will make the rose happy"

Elizabeth giggled, her eyes sparkling with delight and whispered quietly to the rose:

"I will name you Ciel because you both are very important to me"

Sebastian chuckled upon hearing her reason and the maid smiled at the sweet little girl before signalling the butler to put her down. Sebastian complied and placed her back on her feet gently, making sure that she was steady enough not to fall over and Ciel sighed, feeling a little guilty about the ruckus he caused over some paperwork.

"Rachel, show Elizabeth your rose gardens, I'm sure she'll enjoy the view"

Ciel ordered and then mouthed, making sure everyone other than Elizabeth was aware of his next words:

'_Keep her occupied until I finish!'_

Rachel smiled and nodded at her grouchy master, sympathetic- she knew just how much the young Phantomhive hated doing the paperwork:

"Lady Elizabeth, please come this way, you have much to see!"

Lizzie nodded and followed Rachel, waving goodbye to Ciel with an overjoyed grin, completely forgetting about the chase and being upset with his work. Soon the pair disappeared behind the double doors that led outside the mansion and into the gardens that belonged solely to Rachel. Formally, the gardens belonged to the Phantomhive master but as soon as Ciel realised that the maid loved gardening, he left all the garden-related duties to her and she took over the gardens.

Elizabeth stood still, awestruck, clearly not expecting to see what she had just seen. Rachel looked back at the girl's astonished expression and laughed to herself, proud of her work.

"Do you like my Arc-en-Ciel* garden, Lady Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth breathed out, eyes still wide from excitement, and looked up at the smiling maid: "yes! It's so beautiful!"

All around her were roses of different shades of pink, blue, purple, orange, yellow, maroon, black, green- it created a stunning view! It was like being inside of a beautiful, colourful painting. It made Elizabeth feel at ease and she slowly breathed in the sweet smell of roses, smiling with joy.

However, for the first time, that peaceful feeling did not reach Rachel. On the contrary she was tenser than usual, her eyes scanning the garden attentively for anything that was out of place. Soon enough she found what she was looking for.

Rachel took a few steps forward, bent down and picked up a very beautiful china doll with big, light blue eyes that stared right at her. The doll itself was cold, too cold considering that it was mid-July and the days were filled with bright sunshine and almost unbearable heat. However, that heat did not seem to have any effect on the doll. It was like...

"Rachel-san! You found my doll!"

Lizzie exclaimed, smiling brightly and Rachel smiled back, handing the doll back to its giddy mistress. She wondered how it got into the garden in the first place, it couldn't just walk there on its own now, could it?

"It's very beautiful" Rachel commented, still reluctant to accept the fact that she couldn't figure out how it got here in the first place.

"Yes! Mother bought it for my birthday! Her name is Mathilda!"

Lizzie hugged the doll and Rachel cocked her eyebrow, a little surprised, forgetting everything about the bizarre doll for the moment:

"Is it your birthday, Lady Elizabeth?"

"No, my birthday is tomorrow but mother went away for two days and she didn't want me to stay home by myself so she asked Ciel to have me stay here for the night." After a small pause, the little girl looked down at the ground and whispered "I think that he has already forgotten about my birthday Rachel-san"

Rachel placed her hand on the girl's shoulder comfortingly; trying to hide her worried expression- has Earl really forgotten? Then, she shook her head to convince both herself and Elizabeth of the absurdity of that thought:

"He would not forget about someone so precious to him, my Lady. Earl might not strike you as the most caring person, but I know for sure that deep inside, he cares dearly for you."

Lizzie looked up, shocked to hear those words.

"...Really?"

**A/N:** okay this chapter has been redone yet again, and I will most likely be rewriting the rest of the story : )

**'Arc-en-Ciel'** literally translates to 'bow in the sky' (Rainbow)


	2. Unconditional Emptiness 2

**Chapter 2**

That Maid. That Butler.

**Glass Eyes- Part II**

_Her Reason. Party._

-*-

Knock...Knock...

"Sebastian!"

Rachel hissed and the butler instantly opened the door. It was midnight but the demon looked wide awake. Well, he was a demon after all.

"Something the matter?"

He asked, a curious look coming on his features and Rachel sighed:

"Does Earl remember that it's Elizabeth's birthday tomorrow?"

Sebastian chuckled and nodded:

"Yes, fortunately. However, he only remembered it this morning"

She rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead:

"No decorations nor presents then i presume?"

"Just the decorations, he bought her a present already"

"...Not too bad then, i'm decorating"

Rachel said and Sebastian shrugged and then, his eyes turned red:

"There is something else you want"

Rachel's eyes widened a little from surprise and then she chuckled, remembering that Sebastian was also a demon.

"Yes, there was. Have you seen Elizabeth's doll?"

Sebastian thought for a minute and then nodded slowly:

"Yes, there is something about it that i could not quite catch"

"...Yes...As if..."

--

She lay on the queen sized bed in one of the numerous guest bedrooms of Phantomhive mansion, looking up at the white ceiling. The room was deadly silent apart from the steady beat of the raindrops on the windows of the room. The storm began two hours ago and from time to time, the pitch black sky would be cut by the bright lightning that lit up the room for almost a second before disappearing again.

Now, as she lay silently, unable to sleep, her thoughts were filled with concern for the Arc-en-Ciel. She prayed that the roses that Rachel treasured so much wouldn't get hurt by the heavy rain or wind. Suddenly, a noise of something heavy falling over echoed through the room, making Elizabeth jump up from fright.

However, her fear quickly disappeared when she saw that the only thing that fell was Mathilda.

"Oh no, Mathilda..."

She carefully got out of bed and picked up the fallen doll. Then, she dropped her again, overpowering a scream that was about to erupt from deep within.

'_Lizzie...Lizzie...Why did you drop me, Lizzie?'_

The doll spoke, her cracking voice filled with silent menace, her mouth opening and closing with loud creaking sounds.

"...You can talk?"

Lizzie enquired in a whisper, picking up the doll once again and Mathilda nodded, her eyes glowing brighter and brighter blue.

'_Can you hear out my only wish?_'

"Yes, what is it?"

'_Bend down a little...i will whisper it..._'

--

"CIEL! CIEL!"

The slate haired boy groaned as his blonde fiancée started shaking him like mad, her eyes wide in excitement.

"...What IS it?!"

Ciel hissed, finally opening his eyes and Lizzie giggled:

"Look! Mathilda can talk!"

She showed him the smiling doll and Ciel sighed:

"Go back to sleep"

"But it's true! She can talk!"

"What's going on?!"

Rachel and Sebastian burst into the room and Elizabeth turned to face them, her emerald eyes glowing light blue:

"Mathilda can talk...she wants to be just like you, Rachel-san..."

The doll's lips slowly turned to give Rachel a lopsided, evil grin before she jumped out of Elizabeth's hands and with an impressive speed, she shot out of the room, disappearing in the pitch black darkness of the hallway, her sinister giggling echoing throughout the mansion.

Rachel's eyes turned into furious slits and she run out of the room, slamming the door shut after her.

"Sebastian, what's going on?"

Ciel asked, not really understanding what just happened and Sebastian gave him a pleasant smile:

"Nothing, Young Master. Rachel just decided to get rid of a pest, that is all"

"Ciel...?"

Elizabeth enquired sleepily and Ciel sighed, nodding:

"Yes Lizzie"

"What am i doing here?"

"Lady Elizabeth, you couldn't fall asleep so you asked Young Master to play chess with you"

Sebastian piped up, wearing the same pleasant smile and Ciel resisted an urge to roll his eyes.

-*-


	3. Unconditional Emptiness 3

**Chapter 3**

That Maid. That Butler.

**Glass Eyes- Part III**

_Regrettable_

-*-

**Disclaimer**: (sorry forgot to put it into the previous chapters X|) I do not own KuroShitsuji, I only own Rachel =)

**Special Thanks To:** _Alice_ and _inperfection_ for urging me to continue with this story. THANK YOU =)

_-*-_

_It was painful._

_Watching everyone turn away,_

_As if i was some_

_Deadly disease they were_

_Afraid to catch._

_Over and over,_

_I was reminded how_

_My existence was_

_Useless._

_How i was left alone_

_By everyone._

_However, you gave me_

_A new chance, a new hope._

_But, after i tell you_

_Why i am here,_

_Will you..._

_Take it all away?_

-*-

She walked through the pitch black hallway, her bright red eyes scanning the area attentively. The mansion was silent, as if a coffin, and it really began to irritate the girl.

Suddenly, she heard light footsteps cross the hallway behind her back. She swiftly turned around but no one was there.

'_You...really hate me, don't you...?'_

Someone's taunting voice broke the silence and she spun around to face an empty vase. Whoever it was, he was playing with her, taunting her, and it drove her crazy.

"Who are you?!"

She hissed but heard no reply, just a wave of musical laughter.

'_You hate me to the point of suffocation...'_

"Come out and face me whoever you are!"

She growled, scanning the hallway. Someone giggled behind her back but this time, she didn't turn back- she knew that there would be nothing there.

'_Just thinking of my existence makes you sick...'_

"I'm already sick of your jokes!"

She hissed and heard someone growl menacingly in response. She smirked and walked up to the door that led inside one of the guest rooms. Everyone called it 'the mirror room' because the walls of the room were made out of mirrors. Why? Who knows.

Then, she slowly opened the door with a loud creak that echoed through the room. The room was dark but a bit of light managed to sneak in from the window, making the mirrors shine a little.

There, in the centre of the room sat the doll. She was staring right at Rachel and an eerie grin was firmly plastered upon her lips.

"What do you want from me and Elizabeth?!"

Rachel hissed and the door slammed shut, locking the demon inside. The doll giggled and got up.

'_I want to live...I want to be happy...and, i want to destroy Ciel Phantomhive.'_

"What did he do wrong!?"

Rachel exclaimed, her eyes wide and the doll giggled, turning to face her. This time, her face wasn't beautiful. This time, it was a face of a decaying corpse.

'_You see? This is what i became because of him! Vincent Phantomhive! He killed me! Killed me because he couldn't face me any longer!'_

"Why are you blaming Ciel?"

Rachel's voice changed. Now, it was rid of all emotions whatsoever. The doll giggled, her face coming back to its pretty state:

'_Because Ciel was treasured by that man! Vincent loved Ciel and Rachel more than he loved me!'_

"Who...were you to Ciel's father?"

'_I was...his cousin, Angelica'_

The doll said and Rachel smiled a polite, dangerous smile. Then, shadows in the room began to move, crowding around the surprised thing.

"Wrong- Ciel's father did not have a cousin named Angelica"

Rachel said and let the shadows crush the shocked doll. It let out an ear-piercing scream before turning into a white feather. It floated slowly towards the demon and Rachel caught it, twirling it to get a better look at the thing. Then, with a sinister grin, she crushed it.

-*-


	4. Unconditional Emptiness 4

**Chapter 4**

That Maid. That Butler.

**Glass Eyes- Part IV**

_Finale_

-*-

"Young Master! Lady Elizabeth! Wake up!"

Rachel opened up the curtains and the bright morning sunlight peaked at the peacefully sleeping apir, making Rachel giggled. Both fell asleep while playing, or trying to play, chess. It made a very cute picture- both kids soundly asleep, rid of all worries and fears.

"Master Ciel"

Rachel started shaking the boy gently until he stirred and woke up.

"What?"

He asked, still sleepy and she smiled and pressed her finger to her lips, silencing the boy.

"Shh...don't wake her up yet"

She whispered and Ciel sighed, silently getting up and following Rachel out of the room.

--

"Lizzie"

Elizabeth blinked a few times and looked up to face Ciel.

"Ciel?"

"Happy Birthday"

He smiled a small smile and handed her a neatly wrapped up box, thanks to Sebastian. Inside the box was a big, soft brown teddy bear.

"It's so cute!"

Lizzie squealed and hugged it, beaming from genuine happiness.

"Lady Elizabeth, Young Master, everything is ready"

Sebastian informed the pair and Ciel took Lizzie's hand, helping her up:

"Let's go"

Wide eyed, she followed him down stairs and then, she came to an abrupt stop, her eyes wide.

The living room of the Phantomhive mansion was literally covered with multicoloured roses. The beautiful flowers were everywhere- the staircase, the walls, the table and even the floor was covered with the multicoloured petals.

"Happy birthday Lady Elizabeth"

Rachel gave her a gentle smile and Lizzie whispered, still shocked:

"But weren't those roses precious to you?"

The maid's eyes widened for a split second and then she giggled, nodding:

"They are precious and that is the reason to why i want to give them to you"

Then, she walked up to the astonished girl and bowed:

"Thank you for caring about Ciel so much, Lady Elizabeth. We all are very grateful to you for that, so please, accept those roses as the sign of my and everyone else's gratitude"

Elizabeth's eyes became teary and she nodded vigorously, smiling:

"Yes! Thank you!"

Suddenly, the room was filled with a sweet melody and Ciel stretched his hand out:

"Can i have this dance?"

Her eyes went wide before she grinned and nodded:

"Yes!"

--

After the party, Elizabeth was sent home and Ciel and the servants went to bed, exhausted after such a party, Rachel and Sebastian were left alone to clean up the mess.

"My back hu-urts"

Rachel stretched out, just finishing the floor sweeping and Sebastian chuckled, just coming back from the kitchen to get some more dirty plates.

"It's not funny!"

She complained, unconsciously throwing some rose petals at Sebastian, who dodged them, making more mess.

"Gah!"

Rachel exclaimed and Sebastian rolled his eyes at her foolishness before picking them up and throwing them away.

"Well, at least she and Earl were happy"

She smiled and Sebastian nodded with a small smile and she turned towards him, looking hopeful:

"Massage my back?"

He shrugged started massaging her back.

"Are you, by any chance, interested in the boy?"

He enquired curiously, his mouth inches from her ear.

"Hmm? Where did that come from, i wonder?"

She chuckled and caught his hands with a sly smirk. Then, she turned around to face him, both of their eyes red and he leaned in until his lips were inches from hers.

"...Just a thought"

He murmured seductively and she grinned:

"Does the thought bother you?"

"Very"

Was his only reply before she pulled him closer, connecting their lips together.

-*-

_Even though i_

_Don't love you,_

_I'm prepared to_

_Die for you just so_

_You can sleep_

_Peacefully at night._

_However, if i don't love you so,_

_Then why does it_

_Hurt so much when i see you_

_With another,_

_And, it tears me apart_

_When i have to admit that_

_That girl is_

_Much better than me_


	5. Unconditional Emptiness 5

**Chapter 5**

_His Maid. His Butler._

**_Click-Clacking Noise I_**

_Murderous  
_

**-*-**

It all started with a newspaper. Not with a letter, like it usually does, but with a normal, Daily Telegraph paper.

"Sebastian, take a look at this."

Ciel spoke up and passed the newspaper to the surprised butler.

"Lord Chamber's party…Countess Antoinette is getting married-"

"No, look at the last column"

The slate haired boy stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sebastian suppressed an urge to roll his eyes- Ciel was in a bad mood. Figures.

"…Murder at the Rotswood Cemetery?"

Ciel nodded, urging his butler to go on.

"Today at approximately 6am a body of a young dancer, Maria Shan, was found lying on one of the graves in Rotswood cemetery. The girl was stabbed to death with something long and sharp, most likely a sword of some sort. Scotland Yard police has taken this case and they predict that this is the start of a new London murderer that they named 'Blade'. So, until the murderer is caught, we are asking everyone not to wonder in the streets at night for your own safety until this murderer is caught."

Sebastian sighed and put the paper down.

"So like humans."

"Sebastian…prepare me a carriage. This seems interesting"

Ciel crossed his hands with a satisfied smirk and leaned back on his armchair.

"Understood"

Sebastian bowed and walked out.

--

"Pluto, sit"

Rachel commanded and the silver haired boy (who is actually a demon dog that can shape shift into a silver haired boy) and he sat down happily.

The pair was outside in the spacious garden near the mansion, enjoying the weather. Well, on Pluto's side. Rachel was rather pale because of the intense pain in her head.

"Pluto, you can go inside now if you want."

She sat down on the green grass, leaning her back against an old, and only, oak. Then, she sighed- there was something completely wrong with today because the bad feeling that was born this morning was currently turning into a fully-fledged WARNING-DANGER! feeling. Pluto whined looking at her like that, sat down next to her and licked her cheek, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks"

She gave him a weak smile before groaning and sliding down onto the grass, her eyes closed. Pluto's eyes widened and with a howl, he picked her up and raced into the mansion.

--

Darkness…It's too dark to see! Where am…i? What's going on?

…_Click clack drag…click clack drag…_

What's that noise? Its loud like its somewhere near me…

…_Click clack draaag…_

Its…Its behind me!

She spun around but the darkness covered every inch of space next to her.

"Who is it? Why are you following me?"

…Click clack…

Her eyes widened as she felt something pounce on her from the darkness, taking her down. She screamed when she saw long black hair.

Someone is on top of me! No- get off!

Then, the mysterious man looked at her, making her to let out an ear piercing scream- he had no face! She tried to kick him where it hurts, but her leg only found empty space where his legs would be.

Don't touch me!

But her voice was gone. She was going numb with only feeling of terror left in her. He put his hand up and she noticed long, sharp claws. Before she could scream again, the claws dug deep into her chest, silencing her forever.

…_Click clack drag…_

--

Rachel jolted upright in her bed, hearing herself scream. Sebastian was instantly by her side and she felt his hands try to push her down but she clawed at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Nooo! Don't touch me! Don't show me your face!"

She buried her face in her hands and continued sobbing hysterically. Sebastian exchanged a worried glance with Ciel who walked up to her bed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel, listen to me."

"Noo! Don't touch me! Don't kill me!"

"RACHEL- I SAID LISTEN!"

Ciel hollered and her head jolted upright to look at him through her tears.

"…Young Master?"

Ciel nodded, sighing and she looked around the room, feeling confused.

"Why is everyone here? What happened?"

"You…don't remember?"

Meirin asked and Rachel thought for a second.

"Well, I remember being outside with Pluto feeling a huge headache. Then, I had a weird…dream about a man without face or legs. He had long nails and…"

She hesitated for a second, feeling a shudder pass through her body.

"Then?"

"…He….killed me. By piercing me with those long nails and it…hurt. A lot."

Sebastian and Ciel exchanged surprised glances but before Ciel could ask her anything else, Sebastian placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head at the young head of the Phantomhive family. Then, he turned to look at Rachel and said:

"Its late- everyone, please go to sleep."

And with that, everyone left, leaving her and Pluto to stay in the darkness of her room.

"Come here, boy"

She patted the place on her bed next to her and Pluto lay down next to her, letting her cover him with the warm blanket.

(A/N: don't misunderstand- they only sleep together- like next to each other without anything funny happening because he's a dog (she doesn't know that she likes Ciel yet. She's merely interested…for now *wink))

--

Already two hours have passed since they went to bed. She glanced at Pluto- he was also sleeping. However, she couldn't sleep. The dream that she had was too fresh in her mind. So fresh that it _burned._

…_Click clack draaag…_

She jolted upright, stiffing a cry. The familiar sound was just outside her door. She glanced at Pluto, noticing that the man's eyes shot open in that instant and he sat down, listening carefully.

…_Click Clack…_

Then, the creepy sound stopped. After a few seconds of heavy and alert silence, she breathed out, relieved but then, the door started opening with a loud '_creee-aak'_.

"KYAAAA!"

Rachel screamed on top of her lungs, the high, ear piercing noise, making Pluto cringe. Sebastian's head peeked through the crack in the door, his expression quizzical:

"What's wrong?"

She sighed again in relief before…

…_Click clack draaag…_

…came from under her and Pluto's bed. Her eyes went wide and in one swift jump, she was latched firmly on Sebastian's neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Sebastian just stood there, dumbfounded, before sighing and patting her head to try to ease up her whimpering.

"Could it be that…you are scared of ghosts?"

"Yeah I am! Laugh all you want"

He let out a small chuckle before his expression turned serious again:

"What was that sound?"

Rachel whimpered in his arms but before she could answer his question, another ear-piercing scream echoed through the mansion. Both demons' eyes widened in shock.

"Meirin!"

-*-

Author's Note: haha cliffy =P and nope, this is not in the anime- just a thought that popped into my mind when I read this –rather creepy- scary story and I thought 'Man! This will surely liven up and make my KuroShitsuji story more interesting!"

Please read & review! I want to know your opinions about this chapter and should I put some more ghost stories into this story?? You decide =)


	6. Unconditional Emptiness 6

**Chapter 6  
**

_His Maid. His Butler._

**_Click-Clacking Noise II_**

_Murderous II  
_

**-*-**

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far- it made my day when I saw the reviews everyone left! Sorry for not updating for SO LONG- I got awfully sidetracked by Prince of Tennis and I have rather nasty writers block so I'm not sure how good this chapter would be. Oh, and thank you _KittyKins_ for your tip about Rachel- I will soon clear out the reason why she is so good and to be honest, what would be more embarrassing for a DEMON than to be SCARED OF **GHOSTS**? So, she's not that good when you actually look into it =D

_Italics_- her dream

**-*-**

"Meirin! Are you alright?!"

Rachel and Sebastian run into the maid's room, attracting her attention. She looked at them, tears running down her face and Rachel whispered:

"What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"WAAAH-! MY GLASSES BROKE!"

Meirin cried out and Rachel did an anime fall. There she was, thinking that something was after her when the reason for Meirin's scream was her glasses.

Sebastian looked down on Rachel, chuckling in amusement.

"Arrgh…I'm so ti-"

Rachel fell asleep before she could finish her sentence and Sebastian's eyes turned to slits. There was something wrong with her- demons did not need to sleep, especially this much.

Then, his eyes widened in realisation and he knew that he **had** to wake her up in any imaginable way.

--

_Huh? Where am I? _

_She sat up, looking around. She was currently in the middle of some sort of a field. The long grass around her swayed with the wind, dancing some kind of dance._

"_Welcome, sister"_

_Her head snapped in the direction of the voice and she hissed with venom dripping from every word:_

"_What the hell are you doing here, Artemis?!" _

_The tall, slender and beautiful boy with shoulder length sandy blonde hair chuckled and made a move to ruffle her hair but she scratched his hand, her long nails digging into his porcelain skin, drawing black blood._

"_I see…so you still hate me?"_

_She sneered, her canines growing longer and sharper. She detested the boy before her._

"_I __**detest**__ you, Artemis. What did you expect after all that you have done? Me jumping into your arms in joy!? I think not"_

_He sighed, mocking her, his deep blue eyes turning into their demonic state. Their silver state._

"_Aww, what a shame. And here I was, hoping to have you in my arms once __**again**__"_

_He emphasised the word 'again', making her hiss once again. Then, she got up and got into a crouching position, snarling like an angry leopard. She knew that he would not give up without a fight and she was not about to sit still and let him do what he wanted. She was inactive for too long, letting him ruin her life any way he saw fit._

"_Bring it on, __**monster"**_

_She spat out and he hissed, smirking, and getting into a crouching position. However, before they could pounce on each other, someone appeared in the middle, freezing them to the ground._

"_Get out of the way, Deadon!"_

_Rachel hissed and the newcomer turned to give her a stern look, his stormy grey eyes turning to slits:_

"_Stop being so impudent, Ai-"_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_She screamed at him, starting him. _

"_You have __**NO**__ right to interfere into this! You __**NEVER**__ did so why the hell should you bother doing it __**NOW**__?! Stop being a fucking pain in the ass and get out of my way! Your time to interfere is long gone now, Deadon!"_

_His eyes widened, turning back to their forest green state. He stretched his hand out to touch her cheek but she did exactly the same thing- she scratched his hand, digging her nails in until she felt his bone._

"_**Don't**__ touch me"_

_Her voice was absolute, letting him know that she will not back out of this like she usually did, reminding herself that she was the youngest._

"_Do you…not trust me?"_

_Deadon asked, tears welling up in his green orbs, threatening to spill out. That made her laugh a humourless, dead laughter._

"_Stop pretending to be angelic, Deadon. You are a demon, just like all of us. Moreover,__** IS**__ there a reason why I should trust you? I don't seem to find any so far"_

_The tears instantly dried up in his eyes and he sent her a destroying glare._

"_**Shut up**__! You are the youngest in the family so you should just listen to us quietly!"_

"_I am __**no**__ longer part of that family, Deadon. We are __**not **__related to each other in any way."_

"_Oh yeah, because you are a bastard child, aren't you?!"_

_Artemis sneered, breaking the ice freely and Rachel gave him a smirk, her eyes narrowing dangerously:_

"_Precisely"_

"_Pfft, that__** still**__ means that you are our half sister"_

_Deadon snickered and tightened the ice on her ankles, making her flinch from intense pain._

_*It's always this way…why can I never do anything against them?! It's so FRUSTRATING!*_

_She screamed in her head, tears threatening to spill out of her now chocolate brown orbs._

"_I HATE YOU TWO SO MUCH!"_

_She screamed on top of her lungs and woke up._

--

She jolted upright in the bath, feeling something cold run down her neck, making her shiver.

"Wha-!?"

"Good, you are awake. Sebastian, you can stop pouring water on her now"

Ciel ordered and Sebastian complied with a slight frown.

"Why am I…in the bath…"

She mused, surprised and Ciel chuckled at her expression:

"Sebastian wanted to wake you up"

*Oh yeah…I fell asleep…then I saw Artemis and Deadon…*

Her eyes turned slate colour, almost taking the same shade as Ciel's hair.

_So this is the one so close to you…We will destroy him, sister, to destroy you…_

Artemis' voice whispered in her ear and she snarled:

"Don't you dare, Artemis! I warn you now- you touch a single hair on his head and I'll rip you apart!"

_Pfft…you will only do it after he has been ripped apart, Ai…_

He snickered and instantly disappeared, leaving her to process the information.

-**Meanwhile-**

"Oh no- I'm late!"

A girl with waist length blonde hair cried out and dashed off home. The dark streets of London were deadly silent, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine.

"Oh yeah, it's because the police asked everyone to stay at home at night…"

She mused, not feeling any comfort. How could she be comforted by the fact that some serial murderer called 'Blade' or whatever was roaming around the streets now, looking for someone to kill?

*Oh god, I should stop thinking about it*

She shivered and picked up her speed.

Then, a metal bin that she just ran past fell over with a loud 'bang', making her jump up and stop dead on her tracks, feeling her heart flip in her chest from fear. She turned around to face the fallen bin and then walked up closer towards it.

*Curiosity killed the cat…but then again, satisfaction DID bring it back…*

She thought and sighed out in relief- it was a big black cat that made it fall over. It stared back at her, his emerald eyes searching for something in her brilliant blue ones.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She made a move to pet it and the cat snarled at her, startling her. Then, it dashed away, back into the darkness of the alleyway.

She sighed, annoyed and resumed her sprint.

*Stupid cat- first it scared me half to death and now it snarled at me! What a shameless creature*

She thought and then, she heard it.

…_Click Clack Draaag…_

Her breath hitched in her throat when she realised that it was right behind her. She screamed loudly and dashed off, covering her ears with her hands, praying for this something to only be her imagination.

*He uses blades to stab his victims, young girls, to death*

"NOOOO!"

She screamed at the thought, recalling the bit from out of the article about the new murderer. This all had to be a stupid joke!

Then, she saw it. The grey, old metal sign that read: 'Rotswood Cemetery'.

"What the-?! It's on the other side of London! How the hell did I end up here?!"

She whispered, stopping in front of it, dumbfounded.

…_Click Clack Draaag…_

Her heartbeat picked up as she slowly turned around.

…_Click Clack Draaag…_

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to get a better look.

…_Click Clack Draaag…_

Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw someone's figure emerge from the shadows.

…_Click Clack Draaag…_

The figure was dragging itself by using its long, claw-like nails.

…_Click Clack Draaag…_

It stopped a metre away from the terrified girl and looked up.

…_Click Clack…_

"KYAA-!"

…_Silence…_

…_Click Clack Draaag…_

It dragged itself off and away from the bloodied girl, leaving her corpse to just lye (sp) there, her lifeless, glazed eyes wide from horror, her face twisted into a horrifying mask of pure terror, wiping away those elegant features of hers.

She was dead, her life taken away from her for being careless, just like those other girls.

…_Click Clack Draaag…_

--

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage- we are leaving"

Ciel ordered, clutching the white letter with a Royal stamp on it.

_Dear Ciel,_

_There was another murdered girl found near the Rotswood Cemetery and its becoming rather nasty. I plead you, Ciel; find the murderer by any means possible before it can get out of hand._

_Queen Victoria_

"The game has now…**begun**"

He smirked, his eyes filled with determination. He was going to find the murderer by any means because the Queen, told him to do so. He was, the Queen's watchdog, after all.

"I have a bad feeling about all this…"

Rachel whispered and closed the door into his office, the danger bells in her gut ringing louder and louder.

_...The hunt for the mysterious murderer has now begun..._

--


	7. Unconditional Emptiness 7

**Chapter 7. His Maid. His Butler. The Click Clacking Noise. Part 3- Putting All Cards Down**

**A/N: this is to IxHatexYouxButxIxLovexYou –that line was meant to be about Ciel =)**

--

"Rachel-!"

"WHAT!?"

She unconsciously snapped, turning to face Finny with a hard glare.

"Ah i-I'm sorry!"

He shouted, apologizing and she sighed. She had done it, **again.**

"I'm sorry Finny, I just feel a bit strange that's all. What's wrong?"

"Ah, um, please don't think that I'm going crazy but I just…discovered a new room in the house and because there is no one here except you and me, I was wondering if you wanted to check it out with me?"

She got up and nodded:

"Alright, lead the way"

*Something's wrong…Hmm…?*

She mused in her head, giving the boy before her a searching glance.

"Um, this is it"

He pointed at the wooden door and she shrugged:

"Open it up, Finny"

The blonde started shaking, his eyes going wide:

"I-I can't-! Its-!"

"-A trap for me, is it not, Randoll?"

Rachel answered for him and Finny's lips curved up to form a psychotic smile, blood running down his cheeks, turning into two red upside down crosses.

"Hmm…clever girl, I have to give you that"

Finny's face started cracking, skin falling off as if he was some kind of a broken pottery. His eyes turned from green to crimson red, same colour as the crosses on his cheeks and his canines enlarged. Long black hair emerged from his scalp, turning into something close to a whip. His full, blood red lips curved up to form a blood chilling grin but she was unfazed by the sudden transformation.

"What does High Council Sevotharon want with me now, Kardinal?"

Another man emerged from the shadows, a satisfied smirk placed firmly upon his lips. He had long, platinum blonde hair and bright purple eyes. Needless to say, he was stunningly beautiful. Both males wore long black cloaks with an upside down, white ornamental cross, drawn on the back of them.

"Please step into that room and you'll find out Ai-"

"It's Rachel now, Kardinal"

She said, her tone emotionless and demanding. His smirk widened, revealing his sharp, silver canines and he bowed:

"As you say"

"Now then, please step in, girly"

Randoll grinned his famous psychotic grin, more blood escaping his mouth and falling onto the carpet, making her sigh:

"Stop the special effects- you know that the blood trick won't work on me. And if you don't, I'll make you clean the carpet"

*That girl…isn't scared?*

Randoll thought, surprised and she rolled her eyes:

"Why should I be scared of you, 3rd in command High Council member Randoll Averite, the second son of the head of High Council, Sevotharon Averite, brother to Kardinal Averite?"

"You are…well informed"

Randoll said, her knowledge surprising him and Kardinal chuckled:

"You are still too young for this-"

"Stop this nonsense"

A powerful female voice ordered, shutting the pair up. Rachel looked up to find a young girl standing on the ceiling like it was the floor.

"What do you want here, Second in Command High Court Judge Avronteria Kaosu?"

The small girl jumped off the ceiling and landed gracefully on her feet, her black Lolita dress hugging her lithe form lovingly. She bowed to Rachel whose eyes turned slate:

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Uh, um here!"

Avronteria stretched her black bear plushie towards Rachel who did not make a move to accept it, knowing full well what the misleading toy was.

"Who is the message from?"

"High Court's Main Judge, Caius Latona"

"Lovely…"

Rachel mumbled and then, the toy's mouth opened with a loud creaking noise, its eyes turning blood red and it came to life.

"Ai-"

"Rachel!"

She barked, silencing the bear for a second. Then, it bowed and continued:

"Rachel-sama, your father would like you to come back to attend Lord Katona's and Lady Acacia's banquet-"

"I decline"

She stated simply and Avronteria's eyes went crimson. She crouched and snarled at her, not used to hear a 'no'.

"You want to go against my word, Avronteria Kaosu?"

Rachel looked down on the snarling girl from the corner of her slate eyes, her upper lips curling up to reveal her silver canines.

"I won't let you to decline!"

She run at Rachel at full speed and the latter's eyes went pitch black, even the whites. Then, she ordered, her voice changing instantly:

"Freeze."

Avronteria froze on the spot, her eyes wide.

"I will not let High Court's pawn or High Council's sons to oppose me. Not now, not ever. Now SCRAMBLE!"

She snarled and the three demons disappeared instantly, their eyes wide from shock.

"…What a headache"

She groaned at the blood stained carpet and was getting ready to clean it up when something had levitated her up into the air and she felt herself flying through one of the big windows of the living room.

The broken glass shards dug deep into her skin and she felt her body freezing when she was about 10 meters above the Phantomhive mansion. Then, her arms stretched out on both of her sides with her now forming a cross.

"What the-!? ARRGH!!"

She screamed in pain as she felt electric current run through her body, consuming her in black light.

She wretched in pain, feeling the electricity go through her body repeatedly, creating deep gashes that began to bleed immediately. They bled out her blood. Her **black** blood.

"Do not oppose my order, child!"

A loud female voice ordered and Rachel screamed:

"I do not have to listen to your goddamn orders, Andromeda! You are not my mother!"

Rachel felt another wave of electricity run through her already numb body and screamed again.

"DON'T YOU DARE START BITING BACK AT ME, AINSELLE! YOUR BITCH, DIRTY-BLOODED MOTHER IS LONG GONE, SO NOW, **I** AM YOUR MOTHER!"

"GO SCREW YOURSELF AND DISAPPEAR!"

Rachel screamed back and then, she saw what she dreaded to see the most- Ciel's carriage.

"Is this the child that drags you down, Ainselle?"

Andromeda's voice was curious and then disgusted:

"You are in love with a human. How appalling and pathetic, Ainselle. You are my husband's daughter after all- think of what everyone would think it this was to get out. **I'll destroy him**."

"NOO!"

Rachel screamed and started thrashing violently in the air, attracting Sebastian's and Ciel's attention.

-30 Minutes Ago-

Sebastian's lips curved into a smirk as he pierced the creature with his gloved hand, turning it into dust.

"So all this case was about some demon?"

Ciel frowned and Sebastian's smirk was instantly wiped off his face.

"My Lord, I don't think that that is the case. I have a suspicion that this demon was sent here by another, unnumbered demon"

"Unnumbered?"

Ciel repeated, curious and Sebastian turned to give him a small smile:

"There are four categories of demons: first, highest ones are the Royals. Then, there go Nobles, then Numbered Demons- common blooded and then, Dirty Blooded. The thing that you have just witnessed me destroy was a Dirty Blood. I, am a Numbered Demon- common, red blooded demon."

"What about the Nobles and Royals?"

Ciel asked, interested and Sebastian chuckled at his curiosity:

"Nobles have light grey blood and Royals have **black blood**"

Ciel shook his head with a sigh:

"Grey blood…black blood…what nonsense"

He mumbled before ordering:

"Prepare my carriage- we are going back to the mansion"

"Yes, my Lord"

-*-

-Back to normal time-

Sebastian and Ciel looked up to see Rachel wrenching in the air, electricity running through her body.

"RACHEL!"

Ciel hollered in shock and she screamed:

"NOOO! RUN, CIEL, RUN!"

One of the electric beams separated itself from her body and flied towards the stunned slate haired boy, his eyes going wide.

"Young Master!"

Sebastian shouted and before he could do anything to help Ciel, the boy felt himself fly onto the ground, feeling someone on top of him.

"AARGH!"

She screamed as she took the hit. Ciel's eyes widened in shock and surprise- Rachel was the one who took the hit for him. Her back arched from pain and black tears started running down her cheeks. Nevertheless, she didn't let him go until the electricity disappeared.

"How dare you to oppose me, Ainselle?!"

A woman with long, wavy black hair demanded, appearing a few meters away from them, her grand golden orbs filled with disgust and disappointment.

"I promise to the Lord of Darkness that I will always be there to protect this boy from anyone and anything that tries to hurt him. Here is my blood to seal this sinful contract-"

Rachel chanted and cut her wrist open, letting black blood to flow out of her veins and drop onto Ciel's palms, his eyes wide in shock.

The sky became dark; almost pitch black as the contract was accepted. Then, she stood shakily up and faced her shocked stepmother, Andromeda, her pitch black eyes sending her a deadly glare.

"-GIVE ME STRENGTH TO FULFILL MY GOAL, FATHER!"

Rachel screamed and a black mist started surrounding her body, a single black tear stopping midway on her cheek to turn into an elegant upside down cross. The contract was now sealed.

"I will not let you harm Ciel Phantomhive, not now, not ever, Queen Andromeda. **This** is my order, this is my _sin_."

"Hmm, so the girlie has a lot of guts"

Randoll cackled, appearing next to the astonished queen with Kardinal.

"But let's see how good are you at making contracts!"

He shouted and dashed at Ciel, baring his sharp canines. Rachel didn't look at him, she only snapped her fingers and Randoll's body was immediately consumed in black flames, startling the demon.

"Do not make me turn you to ashes, Randoll"

She said, her voice dead, rid of all emotions.

"Ciel Phantomhive is **MINE**"

Rachel emphasised the word 'mine', shocking the poor boy further.

"Hmm…so the princess doesn't like to share?"

"High Council Sevotharon"

The tall, slender man with cold, emerald eyes and red hair appeared next to Kardinal, smiling pleasantly.

"Lord Lucifer would like me to return his daughter, so please follow me, Princess Ainselle"

She turned to face Ciel and got on her knees before him, bowing.

"I bid you farewell, my Lord, as I do not think that I will see you again. However, if you will ever need me, just say my name and I will be there to help you, since the contract has now been sealed."

Then, she stood back up and followed after Sevotharon, disappearing from Ciel's view.

_Farewell, Ciel Phantomhive…_

-*-

A/N: nope, I have not finished this story yet so stay tu~uned =D you are in for a lot of surprises from now on. Oh, and be prepared- I've created whole Demon World Hierarchy table with a lot of demons and I will be introducing them in the story very soon =)


	8. Unconditional Emptiness 8

**Chapter 8. His Missing Maid. His Black Butler. 2 Faces of a Clown; 666 Faces of the Candyman. Part 1- Her Unconditional Emptiness**

**A/N: sorry that the chant is rather rubbish but when I actually looked deeper into the Candyman story, I could not find anything exciting and not to be mean, but just chanting 'Candyman, Candyman, Candyman' seems rather boring. Enjoy and Review =D**

**Oh, and beware- I was listening to Evanescence Tourniquet and Imaginary when I was typing this chapter up so it's a bit…surprising (?) because my writing always gets influenced by the music I currently listen to so…*sweat drop***

**WARNING****: in this chapter I will mainly call Rachel 'Ainselle' but do not get confused: Rachel and Ainselle are the same person so it will not really matter**

**-*-**

"_Candyman, Candyman, covered in honey. Won't you give me some sweets for some of this money…~"_

_The two little boys giggled after chanting. Their friends dared them to call one character from an almighty spooky story. _

"_It's definitely not true! I'll prove that Candyman does not exist!"_

_The boy with chestnut coloured hair said, his brown eyes glimming from excitement. Then, he chanted after his best friend._

"_Candyman, Candyman, covered in honey. Won't you give me some sweets for some of this money…~"_

_The pair giggled again, not seeing anyone on the streets._

"_See? I told you that it is all just a big fat lie!"_

_The one with chestnut hair puffed out his chest, proud of his bravery. However, the boy next to him went chalky pale and pointed his violently shaking finger at the shadows next to the abandoned workhouse, his brilliant blue orbs filled with fear._

"_L-Lancelot! I just s-saw something m-move there!"_

"_Huh?"_

_The chestnut haired boy, Lancelot gave his friend a doubting look before turning to face the dark, rundown building._

"_Who called…for the Candyman?"_

_A dark, shadowy figure appeared behind the boys, its lips curving into a horrifying smile._

"_KYAA-!"_

_The boys screamed but it was late. __**Too late.**_

…_**You have to pay for what you ask…with your blood**__**…**_

**-*-**

It has already been ten months ever since Ciel last saw his now missing maid. Without her, the life in the Phantomhive mansion was empty and even crazier than usual because there was now no one except Sebastian who could do something right. And now, Ciel was nearing his end, looking at the girl before him in a maid outfit.

"Sebastian, what is going on?"

Ciel asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Please excuse me, Lord Phantomhive; I am Sharona Grey, your new maid."

A blonde girl with shiny baby blue eyes smiled, bowing and Ciel threw Sebastian a searching look, who just shrugged.

"…Alright, I won't decline- we do need a good maid right now."

Ciel said with a sigh and Sharona gave him a lopsided, childish grin.

"Thank you, Lord Phantomhive!"

She bowed to them and walked out. When the door closed behind her, she leaned her back against it with a small, evil grin.

"You are mine now, little Phantomhive"

'_How did it go? Were you accepted_?'

"Yes, there is no need to worry, Lord Lucifer, Lady Andromeda. I will destroy the target as you wished"

'_Good. Do not disappoint us, Sharona'_

Her eyes turned cold, deadly serious.

"I would not even think about doing something so unworthy, Lady Andromeda"

'_Act according to the plan and show us the results soon, Sharona Cane, the second daughter of Aradella Cane, sister to Ranada Cane'_

"Understood"

She nodded, the voice instantly disappeared, and she walked away from Ciel's office, knowing full well that no one heard her, and if they did, there was no one who could save the child now. Demon numbered 345, nicknamed as 'Sebastian Michaelis', could not go against Lord Lucifer's order, contract or no contract.

"Poor boy, I pity you. The only one who had a chance to save your stained soul was Ainselle, but *evil giggle* she will no longer be a hindrance. After all, what could be worse and beautiful than crushing that little girl's spirit, her dreams, her will to** live**"

Then, she stopped to look into a full-length mirror on the wall and grinned evilly:

"Enjoy your eternal jail, third Royal Child, Princess Ainselle, the daughter of Lord Lucifer and-"

"Please get out of the way!"

Finny shouted, carrying some boxes and Sharona turned to give him a surprised look, putting on her usual innocent façade.

However, because she did not bulge, Finny run into her, knocking her down with him on top.

"…Ouch"

He rubbed the back of his head before his grand emerald eyes opened to see a not very happy blonde girl underneath him.

"Uh I'm sorry!"

He jumped off her and helped her up.

"It's…alright"

She gave him a reassuring smile, having to admit that the human before her was adorable when he blushed.

Suddenly, the mirror that Sharona was previously looking at broke into sharp, small shards that went flying at her with an amazing speed, aiming for her heart.

*So your mind still lingers here, Ainselle*

Sharona thought, her eyes wide as she avoided the deadly shards.

_My body might not be there; however, I will not let you to harm anyone in that mansion, Sharona. Not now, not ever. Prepare yourself…_

Ainselle's voice echoed in her ears, ever so soft but lacing with unknown danger.

'_Do not anger the princess; no one knows what she is capable of!'_

Sharona remembered her older sister, Ranada warn her, panic evident in her beautiful, musical voice. That made her grin:

*Bring it on, you half-breed of a bastard princess*

_Gladly, monster._

She replied and her voice disappeared, silence consuming Sharona's mind.

"Uh, are you alright?"

Finny asked and she turned to give him a reassuring smile:

"Yes! No need to worry! I am Sharona, I am a new maid here"

At the word 'maid', Finny's gaze fell to the floor and Sharona felt sadness emerge from his heart.

"Nice to meet you, Sharona-san, I'm Finny, the gardener!"

He looked back up at her with a happy grin, but she was not convinced.

-*-

"Sebastian, prepare my carriage. The Queen needs my assistance once again"

Ciel ordered and the butler bowed:

"Yes, my Lord"

When he was out of the room, Ciel looked up at the brilliant blue sky, watching two white doves fly past together.

"Where the hell **are** you…?"

He whispered to himself, watching as one dove lost a feather. The small, snow white feather started circling in the air, slowly falling down.

The young Phantomhive watched it touch the ground and be instantly crushed by one of the back wheels of his carriage.

*It all dies…just like that*

Ciel thought, feeling nothing, numbness consuming his body. Then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

He called out, his hand under his chin, looking rather bored. Sharona walked in, carrying a tea tray with a cup of sweet smelling tea.

"Your afternoon tea, Lord Phantomhive"

However, before she could put it down before him, the cup levitated off the tray and flied out of the window, shattering on the pavement.

"Wha-!?"

Sharona exclaimed and Ciel's eyes went wide. What was that…just now?

*…Bitch!*

Sharona thought hatefully and heard a small, amused giggle erupt in her mind.

_Nice try, but you fail_

Ainselle's voice said, filled with mockery, angering Sharona further.

*I will complete my mission! I **will** beat you!*

_Pfft, try me, monster…_

Ainselle chuckled and disappeared once again, leaving Sharona fuming from anger.

"Young master, the carriage is here"

Sebastian appeared in the doorway, his usual smile firmly plastered upon his lips. No doubt- he had witnessed the scene, suspicions crawling into his dark heart.

"Ah, oh yes, I'm coming"

Ciel nodded and walked out, Sebastian following him.

*Shit, I need to come up with a good plan right now!*

Sharona cursed and started racking her brains to come up with a better plan.

'_You failed, did you not?'_

Lucifer's emotionless voice inquired, making Sharona's eyes go wide.

"I-I'm not done yet, my lord! It seems like Ainselle's mind still lingers here, preventing me from harming the boy-"

'_Then why don't you try and assassinate him __**outside**__ the mansion?'_

Andromeda's angry voice emphasised the word 'outside', making Sharona's eyes start sparkling.

"Yes! That is it! Thank you, Queen Andromeda!"

And with that, Sharona dashed out of the mansion, a happy grin on her face.

-*-

He walked down the slippery, dark and foul smelling staircase, his long, black cloak fluttered behind his tall, lithe form that was clad in black leather. His long, raven black hair swayed with his each movement, the air around him was filled with power.

The said man stopped, hesitating a little, his coal black eyes narrowing at the door. Then, he yanked it open, his beautiful face filled with determination. No, he was not angry…_yet_.

There she was, her long, plain white dress grey from dirt and mud, her ankles and wrists bound to the cold, stone wall of her jail, with silver chains, her once beautiful silver hair was now cropped short so it barely reached her shoulders. She was hanging from the wall, her head pointing downwards, ignoring the newcomer.

"What is the meaning of this, Ainselle?"

The man started off, and she finally looked up at him, her once beautiful eyes filled with bottomless emptiness. Her eternal and unconditional emptiness.

"I do not know what you are talking about"

She stated simply, her voice dead and weak. She was bound to this wall for ten months today, carrying out her punishment for sealing that sacred contract with a human that she cared for the most- Ciel Phantomhive.

**Her** Ciel Phantomhive.

"Your mind is still there, protecting that boy, is it not, Ainselle?"

The man asked, feeling angry. He could not and will not allow her to care for a _human_.

"You will not harm him as long as I am alive, Father. If you wish to get rid of him so badly, then you will have to kill me first"

She answered, her empty orbs looking into his black ones, showing him that she would not and will not give up on protecting that human child.

"Why are you so attached to him, Ainselle?"

He asked, his voice growing softer. Yes, the king of Underworld did have a soft spot and that soft spot just had to be his youngest daughter.

"Isn't it easy to see? He was able to make me feel like I was needed; he was able to make me feel more than some failed project. Father, he made me feel **alive**."

She replied, her voice turning into small whisper when she said the last word.

_He made me feel loved for whom I am and not for my status, Father. Please understand your daughter's words…_

-*-


	9. Unconditional Emptiness 9

**Chapter 9. His Missing Maid. His Black Butler. 2 Faces of a Clown; 666 Faces of the Candyman. Part 2- Desperation**

**A/N: the Candyman story that I put in here is a mix of the murders of Dean Corll (.org/wiki/Dean_Corll) and the original Candyman tale, but I have tampered with the Candyman's background and character, so it is not a completely original story anymore *sweat drop* Enjoy and Review!**

**-*-**

"Another pair of children went missing!"

Lord Randal exclaimed, frustrated and Ciel demanded asked:

"Can I have a look at the case papers?"

"Yes, please do"

Lord Randal nodded and passed the papers to the slate haired boy who quickly skimmed through the two-page report and passed to Sebastian.

"Memorize it"

"Yes, my Lord"

Sebastian nodded, complying. Then, Ciel turned to face Lord Randal once again:

"Where were the last two victims found?"

"Near the rundown workhouse on Memory Lane. It seems that both boys were pierced by something sharp, like a small knife"

"Hmm…alright, we are going, Sebastian"

-*-

"Undertaker"

Ciel called out when the pair entered the dark room. The creepy, long haired man emerged from the shadows, his everlasting grin upon his features.

"I know why you are here, Earl and I have some interesting information for you. Of course, you remember the payment, right?"

He asked and Sebastian sighed and started whispering something into his ear and after a few seconds, the silver haired man was cackling full on, amused.

"Hah…hah…you are as delicious as always, Sebastian"

He chuckled, making Sebastian sigh and Ciel threw him a weird look, unconsciously taking a step away from the butler.

"Right, now listen up, Earl. The cause of death for small guests that came here for the past four days was a deep wound in their stomachs. Moreover, they all had one thing in common- all of them had their left hands sliced off rather nicely and I have a suspicion that they were throughfully raped before their death."

He gave the serious boy another insane grin before wrapping his hand around the boy's shoulder.

"Have you ever heard a story about Candyman, little Earl? It's nothing much- just a spooky tale to scare children."

Ciel shook his head, not knowing how the story was related to the deaths, but listened anyway.

"It started off a long time ago, as it seems. There once was a white man named Lawrence Adelon, who worked in a small candy shop, selling sweets to children. It was rumoured that he was very kind and beautiful, like an angel who came to help out the poor children-"

The Undertaker stopped his tale to let out an insane, mocking cackle, laughing at their impudence and stupidity. There would never be an angel amongst humans, not now, not ever.

"-However, after a year, small boys, about your age, Earl, began disappearing around that area but no one suspected Adelon. Why should they suspect someone who had an image of a Guardian Angel? As the boys kept on disappearing, everyone begun to have doubts crawling into their hearts, consuming them."

Ciel stood, silent, listening to the tale, feeling a horrible feeling wrench his gut. How typical this was.

"Then, one day, he was discovered at the back of his shop, strangling a naked boy with his left hand. The people of the town, after a few months of contemplating, had decided on a perfect punishment for him- they had cut off his sinned left hand, smothered his body with honey, to represent the sinfully alluring sweets he had given out and left him bound tightly with ropes to be stung to death by bees. Now, it is rumoured that if a child, a boy of your age, Earl, chants 'Candyman, Candyman, covered in honey. Won't you give me some sweets for some of this money', then Lawrence Adelon will appear and rape them, kill them with the metal hook on the place of his left hand that was cut off a long time ago and will slice off their left hand to try and find a fitting hand to replace the hook"

"An eye for an eye…"

Ciel muttered, deep in his thoughts and the Undertaker chuckled:

"Yes, something like that, Earl, but I would say that 'Deaths for a Death' would be more accurate in this case. Or, Hand for a Hand"

-*-

"Are you ready, Sebastian?"

Ciel inquired and the butler nodded:

"Yes, Young Master"

Ciel nodded, closed his eyes and started chanting:

"_Candyman, Candyman, covered in honey. Won't you give me some sweets for some of this money…"_

Then, after five minutes of silence, nothing happened. Or so they thought.

-Meanwhile-

She looked up at her chained wrists with a long, exasperated sigh.

*How long do they plan on keeping me here for? My wrists and ankles are going numb from all the hanging*

She thought when she heard Ciel's voice in her mind.

"_Candyman, Candyman, covered in honey. Won't you give me some sweets for some of this money…~"_

Her eyes widened and her already pale face turned chalky white. The mentally deranged boy was calling fourth his death!

"NOO!"

She screamed and started thrashing against the merciless chains, attracting attention of the two guards.

"Please stop it, princess!"

"NOO! RELEASE ME NOW! RELEASE ME!"

She screamed and one of the guards run out to get Lucifer while the other stayed with her, trying to calm her down without any avail. She thrashed violently, black blood running down her arms from her wrists- the chains were digging further and further into her porcelain skin, drawing blood.

"Please princess-! Calm down!"

The boy begged, unsure of what he should do when the second guard run in with Artemis behind him.

"Ainselle!"

Artemis embraced her hurriedly, which only made her to turn even more violent.

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

She stopped struggling, her body going limp against Artemis' arms, silence consuming the room.

**1.**

She jerked her head upwards, her eyes pitch black, a small black tear that fell from her right eye formed an elegant upside down cross. The transformation was complete.

Then, she was gone, disappearing from the room, leaving the torn, empty chains hanging from the wall apologetically.

"Damnit!"

Artemis shouted, banging his fist on the wall where his sister was a few moments before.

-*-

Ciel's eyes were wide in shock as he watched the blonde man with bright ruby eyes and a hook throw Sebastian around like the latter was nothing but a toy.

*He cannot…do anything against his power!*

He thought and saw that the Candyman, Lawrence Adelon, started making his way towards him, licking his lips lustily. Ciel cringed and unconsciously covered his head with his hands.

However, when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes and looked up to see a tall girl standing in front of him, her once white dress now grey with mud patches all over it. The sudden gust of wind started playing with her shoulder length silver hair, her dress fluttering with it.

"I will not allow you to harm this boy, Ciel Phantomhive, or that demon, Sebastian Michaelis any longer, Lawrence Adelon, the 666th Numbered Demon, The Head of Demon Affairs. The time has now come for you to repent."

She said and the man backed away from her, his eyes wide from fear.

"I'm so-AARG!!"

His apology was cut off by his own scream of pain. She had burned him with one single snap of her fingers.

"You are disqualified, Adelon"

Sharona walked out of the shadows of the trees, her eyes wide from shock.

"How can you still have so much power after being imprisoned for so long!?"

She screamed and Ainselle chuckled, her eyes turning to give the latter an amused look:

"I do keep my promises, Sharona Cane."

"Rachel!"

Ciel had finally found his voice to call out her name in shock, his eyes wide. She turned towards him, a soft, gentle smile placed upon her lips but Ciel's attention was quickly attracted to were red, still bleeding wrists and ankles.

*She was…imprisoned…all because of me?*

He thought with shock and she quickly hid her hands behind her back with a smile:

"I'm fine, Earl, honestly."

"No you are not!"

He barked, a broken expression coming onto his features and she sweat dropped. Yep, he was just as demanding as always.

"I will fulfil my promise! I will dispose of that boy for the sake of everything!"

Sharona suddenly shouted and run at Ciel, crying light grey tears.

"Are you opposing my word, Sharona Cane?"

Ainselle's voice changed once again into a powerful, commanding one, freezing Sharona to the spot.

"W-What did you do to my body!?"

She screamed, terrified and Ainselle chuckled:

"This shows that I am a true Royal, Sharona. Nobles, Numbered and Dirty cannot oppose my word as a Royal."

"That is enough, Ainselle, Sharona"

Lucifer emerged from the shadows, making Sebastian and Sharona bow in respect while Ainselle just stood there, still shielding Ciel with her body.

"Remember what I said, father? If you want to kill him then you will have to kill me first"

"Ainselle, stop this nonsense!"

Artemis appeared behind Lucifer but she ignored him, staring straight into her father's eyes, showing him that she won't back down.

"Ainse-"

"Stop it, Artemis, we are leaving"

He finally said and turned away from her.

"Just so you'll know- I still do not approve this, Ainselle, however, because you seem to be so serious about this, I will let it slide, _for now_"

A bright smile made its way onto her face.

"Thank you, Father!"

Then, she felt Ciel grab her hand and mumble:

"Let's go, you need to change out of that hideous outfit, Rachel. Sebastian, let's go back to the mansion!"

Sebastian chuckled and bowed:

"Yes, my lord"

And they disappeared, leaving Lucifer and Artemis watch them go.

"Why did you allow her do that, Father?!"

Artemis exclaimed bitterly, feeling angry and Lucifer replied:

"As long as she is happy than that is fine."

*Then, I will just have to ruin your happiness once again, _sister_!*

Artemis thought with a hiss and disappeared along with his father.

-*-


	10. Unconditional Emptiness 10

**Chapter 10. His Maid Princess. His Black Butler. Cheap Thrills- Part 1. A cheap thrill for a human**

**A/N: the actual Candyman can come and get little girls too =P Oh, and I'm not sure if they had pens at that time or not but in my story, they do so just go along with it, okay? **

**NOTE:**** IF ANYONE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO CIEL BEFORE HE CALLED SEBASTIAN, PLEASE TELL ME NOW BECAUSE I NEED IT ****ASAP**** (for tomorrow's chapter) AND I HAVE LITERALLY NO TIME TO GO AND WATCH ALL 28 EPISODES TO FIND OUT. IF I'M NOT MISTAKEN, THAN IT'S SOMETHING ABOUT HIS BEING NEARLY SOLD OFF AS A SLAVE OR SOMETHING.**

**-*-**

She tiptoed past his office, praying that he was occupied with something.

Alas, she stopped dead on her tracks when she heard his utmost bored voice.

"Where do you think you're going, Rachel?"

She sighed and walked into his office, wearing a long black dress with high neckline (it covered most of her neck) and black leather, fingerless gloves. Her short silver hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"I'm going out shopping for tonight's dessert. You are going to welcome Lord Atona with his son, correct?"

Ciel sighed and nodded, burying his face in his hands. He could not stand that pair but they were the main investors for his company so he had no choice but to welcome them. What a pain.

"Fine, I'll go with you"

She suppressed a tired sigh- she expected him to say that because ever since she came back, the boy was following her everywhere if she went out of the mansion. **Literally everywhere**. It was cute and all but, it got rather annoying after three weeks.

"But…don't you have **work** to do, young master?"

She hinted, trying to keep the annoyed note in her voice at bay.

"I have none for today"

He got up and was about to walk out of the office when Sebastian walked in, carrying a huge stack of papers.

"Your paperwork that you neglected for the past three weeks, young master"

Ciel sweat dropped and Rachel stiffed her laughter, turning away from the boy.

"I'll…do it later"

He finally said and Sebastian gave him a stern look:

"No can do, young master. I know that you'll run away from it later"

"Pfft-hahaha!"

Rachel finally burst out laughing at the pair's bickering.

"You two are…so funny! Sorry Sebastian, Ciel promised to accompany me shopping so…he'll do it tonight, I promise"

Before Sebastian could react, she grabbed the boy's hand and walked out quickly, still giggling to herself.

"You two bicker…like a **married couple**"

She snickered, emphasising the 'married couple' bit and Ciel gave her a small glare, trying hard to keep the upcoming blush at bay.

"We do not!"

"Pfft whatever, Young Master"

She rolled her eyes and dragged him off.

-*-

"Right, I need…chocolate. Preferably black with 68% of cocoa for it to have the delicious and strong aroma and not so bitter taste…"

She recited in her mind, being the one who had to prepare the dessert and all.

"You can cook?!"

Ciel exclaimed, attracting passersby attention. That comment made her roll her eyes once again:

"Of course, but I'm only good with baking and sweets. I just leave the rest- main courses etc to Sebastian"

Ciel nodded, understanding and then, he heard someone whisper:

"Look at that boy- he's holding her hand!"

"Isn't that that Phantomhive boy? The head of the Phantomhive toy company?"

"Pfft, no wonder he's the head of toys- he's such a child! To hold his maid's hand!"

However, the street boys were quickly silenced by Rachel's demonic glare.

"Let go of my hand"

Ciel ordered, looking away from her.

"But Young Master- if I do that you-"

"Just do it!"

He hissed and she complied, looking a little bit hurt. However, she quickly masked it with a happy smile and asked:

"Would you like to go into that sweet shop with me or would you like to stand outside?"

"I'll…stand outside"

He replied and she nodded, walking into the shop.

-*-

"Let's see…the only two things I have left out are…whipped cream and cherries…"

She mumbled to herself, trying to remember the ingredients list for the cake. Ciel glanced up at her serious expression and looked back down, feeling somewhat guilty. He didn't know why but, he just did.

"Hey Rachel-"

"Got it- I need four kiwis and white and red grapes as well!"

She exclaimed with a smile, cutting his mumbling off and hurried off into the next shop, fruit shop, leaving Ciel to stand outside, sweat dropping.

Did she just…ignore him on purpose?

"Grrr…"

"Ciel~l!"

Elizabeth pounced on him, pulling him out of his annoyed thoughts.

"E-Elizabeth! What are you doing here?!"

He exclaimed, his eyes wide and she gave him a cute smile:

"I was here with our new butler, Erik, but I got lost…"

He let out an exasperated sigh- how can anyone who was lost act so carefree?!

"We can- Oh! Good afternoon, Lady Elizabeth!"

Rachel smiled and Elizabeth gave her a bone-crushing hug:

"Hi Rachel!"

Rachel sweat dropped and cocked her eyebrow questioningly at Ciel who sighed once again:

"She got lost"

"…Oh"

She nodded and gently separated herself from the little girl's arms.

"Do you want us to escort you home, Lady Elizabeth, or is there someone that you need to find here?"

"Ah, yep- Erik is probably searching everywhere for me right now-"

"MISS ELIZABETH!"

A sudden shout made Rachel jump from surprise. When the trio turned to face the owner of the voice, they found a young and rather nerdy looking man waving at them, his face a mask of relief.

"Ah, Erik!"

Elizabeth waved back at him with a sweet smile and Ciel's eye twitched.

"What's with that clown-Ouch!"

His sentence was cut off when Rachel stepped on his foot, sending him a small glare and mouthing: 'be polite, young master'.

"Ah, you must be Erik-san, Lady Elizabeth's butler"

Rachel gave him a dashing –but fake- smile and his face turned as red as a tomato.

"A-ah y-yeah"

He stuttered and Ciel snickered, earning another painful step from her.

"Erik, this is Ciel, my fiancé, and this is Rachel, his maid!"

Elizabeth introduced and Rachel elbowed Ciel when she noticed the corners of his mouth to turn up in a sneer.

"Pleased to meet you, Erik-san"

"M-Me t-too, Rachel-s-san!"

After a minute of heavy silence, Rachel's eye twitched unnoticeably and she said:

"I think we should go, Young master. Sebastian is going to throw a fit if you won't **finish** your **paperwork** by **this** evening"

Ciel's eye twitched as she emphasised all the key words but nodded when he saw the expression on Erik's face.

"Alright, let's go"

"Goodbye, Lady Elizabeth, Erik-san"

Rachel said with a smile and hurried off, dragging Ciel behind her. When they were out of their earshot, both of them started snickering.

"Pfft, he's the strangest butler I've ever seen"

Rachel said after calming down a little and Ciel nodded, completely agreeing with her.

-*-

"Wha-!?"

The man fell onto the grey pavement, clutching his throat in pain, coughing out blood. The sudden sound attracted the casual passerby's attention and unfortunately, the two of the passersby were Rachel and Ciel. She quickly covered Ciel's eyes, a disgusted expression coming onto her features when people crowded around the man, watching him writhe in pain.

"This is so disgusting"

She hissed and Ciel asked:

"Why don't you do something about it then?"

She sighed and snapped her fingers, feeling rather annoyed.

The man instantly stopped coughing and sighed in relief.

"I…do not get humans. They just stand by and watch, feeling satisfactory that they were able to witness something so exciting. One's pain is just a cheap, worthless thrill for the others."

She turned away from him, feeling rather bitter. Ciel removed her hands from his face and looked up at her, catching her bitter expression, which surprised him.

"Why do you even care?"

Her head jolted to look at him in surprise. Was he…angry?

"I wonder why…"

She trailed off, showing him that she was not about to answer his question.

"Come on"

He took her hand, ignoring her surprised look and walked off.

-*-*-

In the NEXT Chapter: **Chapter 11. His Maid Princess. His Black Butler. Cheap Thrills- Part 2. His Kidnapping. Their Anger. **

Ciel's guests finally arrive and turn out to be a pair of flashy playmen (lol, couldn't find a better definition for them XD) that instantly start hitting on Rachel and Sebastian (yes-yes, you heard me right: AND Sebastian) but…who ARE they, really? Their strange and rather disturbing actions attract the demons' attention…in a bad way. What is their purpose here, in the Phantomhive mansion and WHO is their REAL target.


	11. Unconditional Emptiness 11

**Chapter 11. His Maid Princess. His Black Butler. Cheap Thrills- Part 2. His Kidnapping. Their Anger.**

**A/N: SORRY! I was on holiday and my comp crashed so I couldn't update for AGES and now I hafta go to school again too! *Sniff* year 11 SUCKS! TT-TT**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**

-*-*-

"Finny! Don't touch the-"

BANG! CRASH! **PLOP**!

"-cake…"

Her sentence died out when the cake plopped helplessly on the floor, her once beautiful creation in un-repairable ruins.

One, two veins popped on her forehead as she started shaking from anger.

"Finny…WHY did you touch THIS PARTICULAR cake when you can choose anything from those not as GRAND and FLASHY cakes over there?"

Her voice was strained and her eyes were closed. The poor blonde covered behind Meirin who covered behind Bard.

"The tree of you…get out. NOW"

She barked, literally kicking them out.

"Grr, I have NO spare ingredients left!"

She looked at the clock- she had half an hour before the two men should arrive.

"Need to go shopping. NOW"

She dashed out of the kitchen and left the front door of the mansion open, ignoring Ciel's voice. She had absolutely no time to play around.

-*-*-

"Will you just watch where you're going, _Sir_?!"

She hissed at the young man who just bumped into her. He turned his dark, emerald-like eyes to give her a disgusted look before faking a smile:

"My apologies, _maid_, but I don't tend to listen to what someone as lowly as yourself tells me"

**Snap.**

Her eyes turned black for a moment, surprising the boy, before going back to their usual, honey brown state.

"Screw off, shithead"

She gave him the finger before walking away, still fuming. The boy just stared after her speechless, his eyes wide with shock- no one dared to speak to him in that manner before. Then, he burst out laughing, the loud, melodic sounds attracting the attention of the few passersby.

"Frederic, we have to depart right now!"

His father snapped, attracting the laughing beauty's attention (lol) and the boy grinned:

"Yes, father. I hope that that Phantomhive boy has some nice girls in store for me"

His father, Alexiel Atona, a handsome man with small, cold emerald eyes gave his son a small glare.

"Don't be disgusting, Frederic. You know that small boys are much better!"

With that, his whole form began sparkling with happiness, imaginary rose petals flying in the air.

_Yes, outer appearances can be truly misleading._

-*-

She stared at her new, even flashier creation with a proud smile. Yes, even a well-known confectionary chef would have his self-esteem lowered lower than the floor after he would see this beauty.

"Right, I'm glad I finished just on time."

She sighed out in relief and walked out of the kitchen, locking the door behind her just in case if any of the destroying trio would like to look at it. She shivered at the thought and checked twice that the door was securely locked before walking off to help Sebastian.

-*-

*Knock Knock Knock*

A long, exhausted sigh escaped Ciel's lips as Sebastian opened the front door to greet the two visitors- Alexiel and Frederic Atona.

"Good evening, gentlemen, may I take your coats?"

Sebastian bowed his head a little, smirking lightly. He could tell just by looking at the pair that they were rather strange and, he also knew that Rachel hated those kinds of people.

"Ah, yes please"

Alexiel smiled a cold, business smile and gave Sebastian his and Frederic's coats.

"Welcome, Lord Alexiel, Lord Frederic"

Ciel greeted them formally and Alexiel's paper white cheeks instantly turned red from blush:

"Ah, dear Ciel, you're as cute as ever!"

Ciel's left eyebrow twitched unnoticeably as he tried to regain his self-control. He found that man disgusting in so many ways that sometimes, he wished that there would be a way to get rid of him.

"Please follow me- the dinner is ready"

Sebastian announced and they walked into the spacious living room of the mansion. There, on a long table covered with a snow-white tablecloth, stood about twenty sparkly metal dishes with different kinds of steaming foods in them. There, at the head of the table, stood Rachel.

"Lord Phantomhive, please sit down here"

Rachel called out to the boy who nodded silently and sat down. She stood next to his chair, trying her best to hide her surprise- the young man next to Lord Alexiel was the man who bumped into her not so long ago. Alas, he did not bother to hide his surprise:

"Aren't you the maid from before?"

"No sir, I don't know what you are talking about"

Rachel said through gritted teeth- the nerve he had!

"Oh, but I'm sure that it was you who bumped into me and then swore at me"

Frederic put on a sweet smile after dropping that bombshell and Rachel wanted to rip him apart right there and then.

"No, sir, I don't know what you are talking about"-

-Was her reply. She grinned inside her head- let's see him find a retort to this!

"I'm sure that you are mistaken, Lord Frederic- Rachel spent whole day in the kitchen, helping me to prepare the meals"

Sebastian interrupted with a sweet smile, his brown-red eyes glinting dangerously. Frederic sent him an unsure glare, feeling rather uneasy from seeing that smile and sat down next to his father.

"Right now, Ciel, about the comp-"

"-Let's discuss all the matter after dinner"

Ciel cut him off and waited for Sebastian to serve them the first course.

-*-

"Argh, I'm so tired!"

Rachel sighed and Sebastian chuckled, patting her head gently.

"It's not funny- that man's going to DIE re-eally soon!"

She hissed, referring to Frederic who bossed her around for the whole time.

"Don't take it too seriously"

Was Sebastian's only reply before he left to tidy up- it was his turn to do the dishes. (A/N: poor thing- I hate doing dishes too .)

She plopped on her bed and stretched out her numb muscles and damn, they hurt.

"So…tired"

Suddenly, she felt someone's body on top of hers and her eyes flew open.

"Shh, don't scream, Cinderella, I'm not gonna hurt you"

Frederic's deep, honey-sweet voice whispered in her ear while his hands snaked behind her slender waist, hugging her close to him.

"What are you doing- get your hands off me!"

Rachel hissed and cursed the fact that she cannot use her demon powers on him- if she throws him off in one movement, it is going to attract unwanted attention and a lecture from Sebastian about being patient.

"Why baby? Don't you want me?"

His naked torso was hot against her silky nightgown and mind you- the dress was very short, revealing her legs.

"No I don't want you! Why should i!? Now get the hell off me!"

She felt his hands snake under her gown and trace gentle circles on the skin of her stomach.

"Get-"

But before she could scream, everything went blank.

-*-

Sebastian walked out of Ciel's room and closed the door behind him with a small click. The boy was soundly asleep, looking innocent and vulnerable. The transformation of Ciel Phantomhive always surprised the demon- in the daytime, Ciel was bossy, adult-like and anything but innocent while at night, when he was asleep, he looked his age, he looked like a **child**.

Suddenly, he found himself pinned to the door by Alexiel Atona. The man's cold eyes gleamed with some kind of insane idea hidden deep within.

"Can I help you?"

Sebastian was taken aback by the man's sudden appearance but his voice revealed nothing. Alexiel chuckled and before Sebastian could push him away, he crashed his lips with the stoned butler.

Yes, Sebastian was **BEYOND** surprised. Alexiel, using his surprise attack, shoved his tongue into Sebastian's mouth but before he could make the kiss hotter, Sebastian's shock disappeared and Alexiel found himself hanging in the air, Sebastian's slender but strong fingers gripping his throat firmly.

"Please refrain from doing something so disgusting in future"

Sebastian hissed, getting Goosebumps as unwanted and disturbing memories with Grelle resurfaced in his mind.

"Heh, I like you even more. Playing hard to get…how cute"

Alexiel's smirk was taunting, driving the usually calm and levelheaded Sebastian insane. Nevertheless, the butler sighed and let Atona go before walking away. Mentally, he reminded himself to lock his bedroom door.

-*-

The next morning in the Phantomhive household was filled with anger and fury- the Atona pair had disappeared, taking Rachel with them.

"Sebastian. Prepare my carriage- we're going after them"

Ciel growled, furious and Sebastian nodded, his face portraying nothing while inside, he was already torturing the pair.

**A/N:** haha, don't you just LOVE the misleading chap titles? Lol, another cliffy for ya guys and heyyy I'm BACK! Hope you all missed me! Oh, and I've got brill news- I'm getting a NEW COMP SO I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE!!!!!

Oh, and sorry if this chapp's not great- I'm a bit rusty from not writing for SO LONG!

READ AND REVIEW- show me your luv =D


	12. Unconditional Emptiness 12

Chapter 12

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**The Tragedy **

_**A/N:**__ right, this chapter's a BIT __**GORY**__ (like I'm gonna mention missing eyes and stuff) so if you don't like it, then please skip the gory bits. _

_Also, I've got good news for everyone that likes this story- I've finally managed to make a list of the upcoming chapters so altogether, with the epilogue, there will be __**32 chapters**__. I wanted to make it a long story so I wouldn't really have to rush the ending because I feel that if I finish this story in a few chapters, it'd be very rushed and will turn out awful so…just bare with me, okay?_

_For __**inperfection**__:_

_In the previous chapter when I said 'stoned butler', you were right- I DID mean stunned but I think I kinda overused that word throughout that chapter so I simply changed it to 'stoned'. Both of them have the same meaning and no, I didn't mean that Sebastian was high or anything in that sort, lol. Hope that helps ^^_

_-*-_

She lay on a black, leather seat of the Atona's two-horse carriage, trying to listen in to their hushed conversation.

Both windows of the carriage were closed by two thick black curtains and being inside the carriage in such darkness reminded Rachel of being inside a shut coffin. Her body was numb and motionless and the rosemary choker painfully gripped her neck, reminding her of a dog collar. It was slowly but steadily cutting off the supply of oxygen, painfully choking her.

"I guess you must've realized by now what this choker is, little lady"

Alexiel chuckled and she felt someone stroke her hair gently. Frederic Atona.

"Did you know, Cinderella, it sucks out your demon power bit by bit, taking away your will to live. The reason you can't move is this choker."

Frederic suddenly pulled hard on her hair, yanking her head towards him and hissed:

"Did you know that I hate being rejected, Cinderella?"

Her eyes were dull- she couldn't care less anymore. Somehow, like Alexiel said, the choker was slowly taking away both her power and will to do anything.

Satisfied, Frederic flung her back onto the seat, chuckling evilly:

"And now, no one, even that Phantomhive and his butler can save you. No one, hear me Cinderella? You're MINE!"

"Frederic!"

Alexiel hissed, his hand ready to backhand his son and Frederic rolled his eyes:

"What? You're thinking about boss's orders again, aren't you? Boss is not going to find out a thing. He just wanted us to kidnap her and bring her back to him, right? He never said that I'm not allowed to touch her!"

*Boss? Why would that 'boss' want me kidnapped? And how does he know about me being a demon?*

She thought, curious.

"Your 'boss'…what does he want from me?"

Rachel asked Alexiel and the man rolled his eyes at her, turning away.

"You'll find out from his mouth"

Rachel rolled her eyes back at him- what a stingy man.

"Pfft, for a kidnapped girl, you sure are talkative"

Frederic chuckled and she shot him an annoyed glare:

"And for a kidnapper, you sure are laidback. Putting that rosemary on me…do you even know who I am?"

"Princess Ainselle, the only imperial princess of the Dark Metropolis or Hell. The only daughter of Satan and Constancia. Only half demon, has two half-brothers Artemis and Deadon and a step mother Andromeda. Did I forget to mention anything else?"

Frederic gave her a triumphant smirk, watching as her face got paler and paler.

"H-how?"

"Boss has his ways of finding things"

Frederic gave her another mysterious smile before leaning back in the seat and opening the curtain on the right window, looking outside.

It was obvious that they were far away from London now- the carriage was going through a forest. From the start, Rachel thought that the place was strange- it was daytime and it was bright outside. However, among that brightness, there was something off. Something dangerous.

She screamed as the carriage went flying and spinning down the hill and into a ditch.

"W-what happened?!"

Frederic exclaimed from the place next to her but she was still, tensed.

"Death, that's what"

Her eyes were pinned to something in the darkest corner of the carriage and Frederic followed her gaze. Afterwards, how much did her wish that he hadn't done that.

There lay the twisted body of Alexiel Atona, his arms and legs broken and facing the pair in a strange, unnatural angle. His head was bowed down, as if the dead man was looking for something that he'd lost while the carriage was falling, his hair shadowing his face.

"…What?"

Frederic's voice was quiet as he lay in silent denial, staring at his father's corpse.

"Shh, it's not over. Someone's outside the carriage"

Rachel hissed, silencing the man. She was right- after a few seconds of absolute silence, Frederic could hear someone's calm footsteps outside. However, the footsteps stopped right in front of the carriage door. Then, it was opened with a creaking sound that was as loud as a started chainsaw in the dead silence of the carriage.

Rachel's eyes went wide as she screamed in surprise and shock. Frederic lay motionlessly, too stunned to speak. He could feel the waft of death coming from the figure in the door. He could feel that his death was near. He took a deep breath and with a last glance at Rachel's frozen expression, his soul exited his body, leaving an empty shell to lie next to the already silent girl. This was the end.

-*-

"Can you sense their presence, Sebastian?"

Ciel was getting impatient, frustrated and angry. The tall figure next to him looked around before nodding and smacking the brown horse with a whip.

"Yes, young master, we are very close now"

Sebastian answered and watched as the horse galloped through the forest, dragging the open carriage with the impatient boy.

"Good"

Ciel nodded and turned away to glare at the passing tree trunks and flowers. How irritating- flowers, green trees, how can everything look so bright when someone important to him was kidnapped?! Unforgivable!

Suddenly, the carriage came to a sudden stop and Ciel, jerked up with the carriage, gave Sebastian a hard glare. What now?!

"We're here, young master"

Sebastian jumped off and Ciel followed him up to the trench-like ditch that was dissecting the forest road in half, preventing anyone from crossing it.

There, at the bottom of the ditch, laid a black, two-horse carriage that obviously belonged to the Atona family. Ciel's palm flew towards his mouth as a strong smell of blood entered his nostrils. No, it wasn't blood of the two white, now dead horses that lay next to the carriage, it was the smell of human blood and the thin stream of the crimson liquid than poured from out of the crack in the carriage door was the proof.

"Young ma-!"

Before Sebastian could protest, Ciel was already at the bottom, yanking the carriage door open.

"Wh-!?"

Ciel stumbled few steps away from the carriage, his eyes wide in fear and deep disbelief as his eye was glued to the scene that he saw inside the once elegant carriage.

"No, young master"

Sebastian's firm hand circled around Ciel's eyes, preventing him from looking at the contents of the carriage. Yes, contents, because what was inside could no longer be labeled as 'humans'

(**A/N**: no, I won't go into great detail because I REALLY don't want to disturb anyone's minds, so just bare with me and don't worry)

However, Ciel ripped the demon's hand off his face and stormed into the bloody carriage, trying to ignore the blood, looking for Rachel. And oh boy, did he find her? Yes, he did.

She was huddled in the corner of the carriage, her knees were pulled up to her chest, her eyes wide and frozen from the mix of fear and shock. With one glance, Ciel could see that she was heavily traumatized and he could clearly understand why just by looking around.

"Rachel…can you hear me?"

He gently shook her shoulder, trying to make her to snap out of it. Suddenly, her head jolted and her vacant eyes stared right up into his, surprising him. Ciel stiffled a surprised scream and bent down to her level. From just having his hand on her shoulder, he could feel how bad she was. She was shaking furiously and he was surprised that she didn't break down yet.

"Rachel, please, please, look at me"

Her eyes followed his movements and Ciel gave her a small, reassuring smile:

"Rachel, can you stand?"

She blinked. Once, twice, until he could tell that her sanity was coming back.

"Young…master?"

Her voice was quiet, hoarse and he nodded, the smile still evident on his lips:

"Yes, Rachel, that's me"

"YOUNG MASTER!"

She screamed and flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. She was crying and every time she tried to wipe her tears off, more would come out, wasting her efforts.

"Shh…calm down, you're safe now…don't cry"

He placed his hand on the back of her head gently, patting her like a child, trying to stop her body from shaking.

"It was awful! I saw it all…horrible!"

She was hyperventilating, her state nearing hysterics. Ciel felt that too so he helped her up and led her out. Outside, stood Sebastian, intensely staring at something on the carriage wall just few inches away from the door.

"Sebastian, take her to the carriage. We're leaving"

Sebastian ripped his eyes off the wall and nodded, picking up the still sobbing girl and carrying her out.

Before he left, Ciel looked back at the carriage and his face hardened. His fists clenched and he hissed:

"I don't know what happened, but I WILL find out, I promise you"

He heard shuffling coming from the other side of the ditch and understood- his challenge was accepted.

'_All the traitors will die a painful, inhuman death. R.I.P'_

-*-

A/N: Okay, that's about it for the gory bits and if you were brave enough to read through it all, then have a cyber cookie =D

Review to show me your love!


	13. Unconditional Emptiness 13

Chapter 13

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**Frustration and Confusion**

**-*-**

**A/N: **sorry guys, this chappy's gonna be a lil short cos I just need it to officially close the curtain on the death of Atona guys and the accident, kay**?**

**-*-**

-2 Weeks Later-

She lay in bed, staring blankly at the white ceiling of her room, thinking about the accident 2 weeks ago. She recalled what she felt that time after seeing that figure and unconsciously shivered from fear and disbelief. Then, Frederic's vacant expression also scared her- she could tell that as he saw the man in the doorway, he could already tell that he was going to die.

Oh, she remembered the boy's face clearly, because the one who killed both men was indeed, a boy in his 15th year with those big, innocent baby blue eyes and sandy blonde, mid back length hair.

"…Why?"

This was the question that was bothering her the most. That boy…his face twisting into a grin of sadistic satisfaction as he saw Alexiel's broken body and Frederic's convulsions.

She shivered once again and shook her head, trying to clear out her thoughts. Maybe she saw it all wrong? Maybe it wasn't that boy who killed the pair but someone else? Someone who she didn't see…it should've been impossible for that boy to kill a human being and look so happy, right?

Why? Because there was a feature of the boy that had been burned into her mind- it was the two snow-white wings behind the boy's back. His holy wings. His _angel_ wings.

"An angel doing something so despicable…shouldn't be, right?"

But then, if she would forget for a moment her doubts about the boy being an angel and killing the Atona pair then…WHY didn't he also harm her? She could tell that he spotted her, that he could hear her breathing, smell her fear but, then, what was his reason not to kill her? Was it because of the treaty between the angels and demons but then, if he was an angel, then WHY DID HE KILL AND DIDN'T TURN INTO A FALLEN?

"Nothing makes sense! WHY, WHY,WHY!? Why is there so much 'why's in my head!?"

She screamed, frustrated at her inability to think it all over again. This was the first time when nothing in her head made sense.

"Rachel?"

Ciel called out her name gently, entering her room and she instantly straightened herself out.

"Yes, young master?"

He sat down on the chair next to her bed and sighed:

"I'm sorry Rachel, but the Queen somehow found out that you were in the carriage with the Atona pair and now, she wants to have me report to her the details of what happened. Can you, tell me?"

In these two weeks, little Earl did change, a lot. He became less bossy and started treating her very gently, as if she was about to break which, despite being sweet and all, really annoyed the girl.

"Well, I can try. You see, when the carriage landed in the ditch, somehow, Alexiel was already dead from numerous broken bones. However, me and Frederic were fine. After a few minutes after the fall, we heard footsteps outside the carriage and when I told Frederic to keep silent because of the fact that someone was outside, the door opened and somehow, Frederic died. I don't know what happened, but I know that he experienced great sufferings before he finally died-"

"Rachel, who killed him? Did you see?"

Her mouth snapped shut instantly, startling Ciel a little.

"I…am not sure if what I saw was true, my lord."

Ciel cocked his eyebrow curiously:

"Why not?"

She turned away from him, biting her bottom lip.

"Because I, myself, am very confused about what I saw. It was a boy with big baby blue eyes and mid back length sandy blonde straight hair. He had a fair skin and when he saw just in how much pain Frederic was…he…he grinned…it was a grin of pure, sadistic satisfaction…"

She shivered, remembering the boy's attractive face twist into that ugly mask.

"And…I saw something else…"

She stopped and looked at Ciel, her expression portraying nothing but seriousness.

"What else did you see, Rachel?"

"…I saw…wings."

She studied his as it started to rapidly change expressions. First, it was the expression of shock, then surprise and then, disbelief. She sighed- she could tell that he was just as confused.

"Are you…sure?"

"Positive. And that's why it doesn't make sense! Why, WHY would an ANGEL kill and ENJOY IT?! Why didn't his wings wither and disappear?! And lastly, why the HELL DID HE NOT KILL ME!?"

She surprised both Ciel and herself with those raging screams. The more she thought about it, the more confusing it got. Something wasn't right, something was out of place. But what?! The fact that the boy was an angel? The fact that he didn't lose his wings after murdering two –maybe even more judging by his expression- human? His method of killing- he didn't use anything at ALL for the love of everything- he just stood there and Frederic started having those mad convulsions! And lastly, WHY did he not kill HER?!

"It's driving me insane! There are so many useless questions in my head that I cannot answer! All I can hear is 'why, why why'!"

"I might not be an expert, but I do recall Sebastian mentioning that there was some kind of a treaty between angels and demons…"

Ciel muttered and Rachel nodded, calming herself:

"Yes, there is- we don't touch them and they don't touch us. However, that brings us back to the starting point of the 'why's- if he's an angel, then how could he kill, why did not lose his wings, why did he enjoy it so much?! It's like being in a maze and always come to a dead end!"

Ciel gently placed his hand on top of hers and gave her a small smile:

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later, Rachel"

She just stared at him in disbelief, surprised with the amount of affection she could read in his eyes. This boy…was it always like this and she just didn't notice?

"Better be sooner than later otherwise I might lose my sanity"

She finally muttered, looking down. This was just too strange.

"Alright, I'm leaving you now so get some rest"

He got up and she nodded, reassuring him. He gave her another smile before exiting the room. She could now clearly feel that the young Earl was clearly up to something.

-Outside the door-

"Did you hear everything that was said, Sebastian?"

The demon nodded, the usual smile absent from his face. He was just as confused as Rachel- all the stuff about the boy being an angel and killing did not make any sense for him at all.

"Then, let's begin"

Ciel ordered and him and Sebastian walked out of the mansion.

-*-

**A/N**: ooh the tension lol XD

REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT PLEASE! =D


	14. Unconditional Emptiness 14

Chapter 14

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**Maddening Angel- Part I**

_Talks, Lies and Confrontations_

**-*-**

**A/N: **yo guys, please welcome the new stir of extreme events around our favorite little Earl and his two loyal demons!

This saga (lol, sound like a game XD) is about Angela because I can feel that she played a very big part in Ciel's life, sooooo this saga is dedicated to her. HOWEVER, I didn't really get to the part in the anime when she proper appears (minus the Houndsworth's episode), so her personality might be a BIT off and if you feel like I made a mistake, then PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE AND INFORM ME!

Oh, and remember Sharona Gray from chapter 8? Well, she, surprisingly, stayed at the Phantomhive mansion, becoming Ciel's piano teacher. Her reason to stay? Of course a cute blonde gardener of the Phantomhive household *wink*

**-*-**

_Despicable, purely despicable!_

_No wonder he came back…I was beginning to think that God showed him mercy because of the loss of his parents…_

_Yes, that was what I had been thinking until yesterday…but to think that something like this would happen…_

_How shameful! His ugly deed puts a stain on our country!_

_And now…the sinner is trying to live a normal life! How infuriating!_

_I knew that something about the boy was off but to think that someone who's family had served for centuries to our beloved kings and queens to turn out this way…shameful._

_However, we do not want to be rash with the decision now, do we? In case we make a mistake._

_There's no mistake!_

_However, what if there IS a mistake and we'd harm an innocent human being? He is also a child which would make our sin even greater…_

…_He's right…we need to be sure before we act._

_However, how can one check?_

_Let one of us visit the Earl and make him to swear on the Bible that the information is false. I believe that if he lies, then God will let us know and take the right action._

_What would be the right punishment if this information is correct?_

…_Burn him on a stake in front of every human living in London to show that we, real Englishmen, do not take sinful offers from the Satan. We only follow the holy path of God._

-*-

(A/N: to clear out the confusion, the part you just read was the talk of numerous people)

-*-

"My lord, it's time to get up"

Sebastian informed the sleepy boy who nodded and groggily sat up in his bed, trying to block out the intense sunshine that was coming from now open windows.

"What is my schedule for today, Sebastian?"

Sebastian buttoned up the boy's white shirt and recited:

"At 10am you are going to have your breakfast. At 12 am, there will be a piano lesson with Mrs Sharona Gray. At 2pm, you are going to have your lunch. At 6pm you have scheduled a dinner together with one of the company's investors- Mrs Adelone."

Ciel nodded, trying to memorize everything that the butler just said but the intense headache prevented him from doing so.

Suddenly, the pair heard a high-pitched, angry scream coming from downstairs and, of course, it belonged to Rachel.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU TRASPASSER!? DON'T EVEN TRY TO ATTACK MY GARDEN AGAIN!"

The pair gave each other a funny look before making their way downstairs to see whom was Rachel's angry yell addressed to.

As they proceeded to enter the living room, they, or most likely Sebastian, witnessed something terrifying and highly disturbing.

Rachel stood a few feet away from the red haired man, her face portraying nothing but deep dissatisfaction.

"What's going on here?"

Ciel asked, clearly unhappy about the level of noise- he did have a headache after all.

The man turned around and Sebastian's suspicions came true- it was Grelle.

"Ah, Sebastian, darling, did you miss your sweet muffin?"

Grelle exclaimed happily and Sebastian shivered, getting goosebumps, his face paling noticeably.

However, before the crazy shinigami could attack the freaked out demon, he was whacked over the head with something black and whip-like. It knocked him off the ground and he crashed into the small table with a crystal vase, knocking it over and destroying the vase.

Rachel pulled back her left hand; the black whip that came out of her joined fingers on her hand disappeared as if it did not even exist.

(A/N: pretty much the same as Senri Shiki's from Vampire Knight only Rachel needs to puncture all the five fingers and join them together so the blood whip would come out. This weapon is her blood trait weapon. For more explanation, see the end of the chapter)

"What's your business here, useless thing?"

She was still angry at the useless man about that incident with her garden turning into a bunch of skulls.

Grelle got up shakily and shook his head, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.

"So mean!"

"Grelle!"

She joined her fingers, waved her hand and in an instant, the whip was out again, resembling a black, deadly snake.

"Fine, I'll talk, I'll talk! I came here because William Spears, that scary shinigami, asked me to warn this little Earl about the upcoming danger"

Rachel's whip disappeared in an instant and her eyes turned into angry slits:

"Continue"

"Well, what he told me was that someone had leaked out the information about Ciel making a contract with this handsome little devil –he winked at Sebastian- to your country's church. Church of England…I think? Oh yeah, one more thing- the one who did it wasn't a human, a demon nor a shinigami. Now, ciao!"

Sending one last fleeting kiss to Sebastian, Grelle Sutcliff disappeared, giggling like a little girl.

"This is a very troublesome situation indeed"

Rachel shook her head and then, Meirin flied into the room, frantic.

"Young Master! There's a priest in the living room! He wants to speak to you in person!"

"…What?"

The trio asked in unison, equally surprised. So Grelle was actually telling the truth…

-*-

"Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion, Father Alexander"

Ciel greeted and made a move to shake the priest's hand but the latter made no move to answer his action. Instead, he sent Ciel a hard glare, his brows furrowing.

"Earl Phantomhive, please do not think that I'm acting rude-"

"But you are, considering the fact that the owner of the house you are currently in just extended his hand to shake yours and you just happily ignored that. In my eyes and in the eyes of any other person, that is seen as a very rude gesture"

Rachel butted in, earning a small, disapproving glance from Ciel and a hard glare from the priest.

"And who might you be, young woman?"

"I am Rachel, Lord Phantomhive's head maid"

The priest gritted his teeth and shook Ciel's hand unwillingly.

"Now then, what kind of business do you want with me, head priest?"

Ciel asked, trying to ignore his headache that only worsened after Grelle.

"Lord Phantomhive, please do not hold what I am going to say next against me but, I heard that you have made a pact with a devil when you were on the verge of death. Is that the truth?"

Sebastian stiffened a little but Rachel's calming hand started stroking his back, making him relax once again.

Ciel chuckled, rolling his eye:

"Father Alexander, what you just said is absurd! Making a pact with a devil, is that even possible? I lived because I was lucky, that is all. In my story, there is no demon, just luck"

Rachel chuckled as the priest's teeth gritted once again. It was obvious that he didn't like Ciel but now, after Ciel making a complete fool out of him, Father Alexander felt even more dislike for the bossy, snarky child.

"If that is the truth, then can you, and all your servants verify your story while holding the Holy Bible?"

Sebastian stiffened again and Rachel sighed, feeling rather irritated. Then, she unnoticeably pulled Sebastian out of the room.

"Listen, Sebastian, take off your gloves and give me your hands. Now"

A surprised look came onto the man's features but nevertheless, he complied and she took his hands, closing her eyes. Then, she started silently chanting a some kind of a spell and for a second, his hands were covered by a curtain of bright blue light and then, when the light was gone, Sebastian found himself looking at his hands without the contract symbol. She sighed:

"You should swear first- the spell only lasts five minutes"

-*-

Father Alexander's mood was darker than a thundercloud. Every single one of the servants swore on the bible without showing any signs of pain. Only two people were left to take the Bible- that maid, Rachel, and the Phantomhive boy.

Rachel came up to him and took the bible from out of his hands, sending him a taunting smirk.

"I swear to God, our Lord and Creator that the story of Ciel Phantomhive is just as truthful as your commandments"

And then, it happened!

Nothing happened.

"Now, I'm the only one left. Do you want me to also swear, Father Alexander?"

The priest nodded and Ciel took the Bible, feeling his headache worsen.

"I swear to God, our Lord and Creator that the story that I just said is just as truthful as-"

And then, Ciel Phantomhive fainted.


	15. Unconditional Emptiness 15

Chapter 15

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**Maddening Angel- Part II**

_Original Goal. The Beginning of Destruction._

**-*-**

**Author's Rant: **I just read the latest chapter of Kuroshitsuji manga and i must say that i'm going absolutely mental with rage! **-*-SPOILERS-*-** The bloody motherf*ckers are accusing CIEL of being a MURDERER!!!! Ciel's only a f*cking child! He might be bossy and have that stuck-up attitude but he's JUST.! Gah!, If the mangaka is reading this (doubt that though) then i MUST tell you that i'm appalled with the attitude of those slimy adult freaks! Hope that they all die! Grrrrrr!

**-End of Rant-**

**A/N:** sorry guys, i just had to get it outta my system...i'll shut up now and continue the story lol Oh and i highlighted some bits in the first part of the story (Ciel's dream) to kind of help you feel what he feels a bit better...if that makes sense...like, he is **lost**; he wanted someone to help him because they love him and not because he had to **beg** (not of Sebastian but before, when he was marked); his everything, his family has **left him** alone in the world....hope this helps a little =)

**-*-**

_Falling...Falling deeper and deeper into that endless abyss of darkness. Nothing can __**break the fall**__ now- it's already __**too late**__ to even try. There is no one who can __**lend him a helping hand**__- __**he lost everyone **__now__**. **_

_**Alone**__, scared and cold, he continues to fall; silent tears have already __**left**__ his beautiful eyes. There is no __**one to cry for**__ anyway, no one to __**beg for help**__- he is all alone, __**forever and always**__- it was decided even before his __**birth**__, leaving him with __**no choice**__. A loner, one could label him mistakenly, even after listening to his story. So, __**why bother**__ telling it in the first place? __**Why bother**__ trusting someone who can __**leave you**__ in __**the end**__ for__** someone else**__? Why bother living if you are __**destined to die**__ anyway? __**Why bother**__...?_

_The boy started shaking, wrapping his arms around himself in process to keep that tiny scrap of warmth in his body. _

_Mother...Father...Why did you leave me...?_

_Suddenly, the darkness started to fade away, surprising the boy. Now, he was standing in the middle of a beautiful rose field, colourful butterflies danced around him, enjoying the bright, warm rays of the smiling sun. _

_Where am...I?_

'_Ciel...you finally came to visit me...'_

_He turned to face the speaker with hesitation- he knew that voice so well it hurt sometimes. There was his mother, standing a few feet away from him, smiling a bright, joyful smile that drew Ciel in like a whirlpool. _

'_Mother!'_

_He shouted, his eyes wide with shock, his mouth forming a surprised 'O'. She smiled again, stretching out her hands to hug her son._

'_Yes, my child, it's me...'_

'_Mother!'_

_Ciel's lips curved up to form a beautiful, joyful smile as he sprinted towards her, his body light as a butterfly. Was he finally freed from the dark curse?_

'_A-a-a little earl, it's still too early for you!'_

_Another female voice broke in, halting Ciel's movement._

'_Angela!?'_

_The silver haired angel, Angela, stepped out of the shadows, smiling cunningly at the boy before her. In her hand, she carried a thin, silver sword. A sabre. _

'_Do you...want to join your parents, little earl?'_

'_Ciel! Come here, son!'_

'_Father?'_

_The tall, handsome man smiled, hugging his wife with one arm and stretching the other arm out for Ciel to join in. Why not, if he can obtain that peace, he's not afraid to die._

'_Do you wish to stay with them forever?'_

_Angela smiled a kind smile that sent waves of ghostly solid assurance into the boy, urging him to accept the offer._

_Finally, the boy nodded._

'_At last!'_

_Angela screamed in satisfaction- she was going to complete the mission successfully and impress Mistress after all. _

_She charged at him, the sabre gleaming beautifully, deadly. He closed his eyes but felt no pain. Suddenly, Angela screamed, enraged and withdrew the sabre out of Ainselle's chest. _

'_What...'_

_Ciel watched as the black droplets of her blood coloured the flowers, withering them in process. Ainselle half-turned to give him a disgusted, disappointed look. Her black, pool-like eyes gleamed dangerously, showing him that she was enraged._

'_Is that really what you wish for, Ciel Phantomhive?'_

_He shivered- she was angry beyond his understanding. And, why was it so painful to see her looking like that at him? _

'_He does! He nodded! He agreed to this so get out of the way!'_

_Angela growled desperately, knowing that nothing could make her move._

'_How touching, a dog who is desperately trying to get into her master's good books.'_

_Ainselle sneered, a whip flying out of her joined fingers. _

'_You are wounded! You can't use that blood weapon of yours for long- the poison will soon spread! Or did you forget that the only thing that can kill your kind is silver?!'_

_Angela giggled evilly and Ainselle's hair instantly turned pitch black- she was dying. _

'_That does not matter as long as he is safe, and you know it full well, angel'_

_Ainselle hissed, blood oozing out of her mouth. The blood whip withered and turned to dust that was instantly carried off by the sudden gust of wind. The tattoo on her face slowly disappeared and her whole body was taken over by frenzied trembling of a dying animal. However, she remained standing, still shielding the stunned boy with her body._

'_Ra...chel...'_

'_Yes, young master?'_

_She gave him a weak smile before she fell on her knees, bringing that victorious grin back onto Angela's face. _

'_Haha, i win! I win!'_

_She screamed with joy, looking at Ainselle's fallen form. _

'_No'_

_Ciel stepped in front of the fallen girl, his arms spread wide, shielding her with his body. _

'_Stop it, Angela. Leave her alone. I'm the one that you are after, am i not?'_

'_...Yes, wise choice, little earl'_

'_What are you doing- get out of the way!'_

_Ainselle whispered harshly but Ciel just turned to give her a sad but somewhat happy smile._

'_I'm...sorry'_

_Angela charged at him, targeting his heart. _

'_NOOOOOOO!'_

_Ainselle screamed desperately and, gathering the last scraps of her strength, she grabbed Ciel around the waist and yanked him down, covering him with her upper body and disappearing from the clearing, leaving behind a black shadow. _

'_NOOOOOOOOOO!'_

_Angela screamed in rage, throwing the sabre away. What's going to happen now?!_

_-*-_

They landed on the pale carpet of the living room of the Phantomhive mansion.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Ciel screamed, rocking Rachel's body back and forth, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Young master what-?"

Sebastian stopped in the middle of the sentence, noticing Ciel's and Rachel's state.

"Sebastian, help her! She's dying!"

"What happened to my daughter"

Lucifer appeared next to Ciel who, enraged, shouted:

"Rachel is dying! Can't someone help her!? Please, save her! Please!"

Lucifer kneeled down, taking his daughter's hand into his.

"She was poisoned by silver, was she not?"

Ciel nodded silently and Lucifer's eyes instantly turned silver from rage. He yanked her body out of Ciel's grip and hissed:

"I entrusted her to you and what do i get?! If she dies, this will be the end, not just for you, but for everything. And it will all be your fault, Ciel Phantomhive"

With that, he disappeared, taking her lifeless form with him.

"I knew it!"

Father Alexander walked into the room with a triumphant smile:

"You made a pact with the devil, Ciel Phantomhive and i, the head of all English believers, declare you to be guilty of turning away from god and accepting the devil. You must come with me now to face your punishment"

_-*-_

_**A/N**__: haha, another cliffy lol. Forgive me for not writing for so long- i had exams X/ I hope that you liked this chappy and if you did, please REVIEW! XD _


	16. Unconditional Emptiness 16

Chapter 16

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**Maddening Angel- Part III**

_Waking Up. The Ball_

**-*-**

She stretched out on her bed, blinking slowly, groggily. Her body seemed to weight a ton, or so she thought.

"Where am i?"

She asked herself, finally taking in her surroundings- a queen sized bed with silky black sheets, a glass table with multiple sketches sprawled messily on it, four posh, full-length curtains that covered each of the four corners of the room, hiding four portraits that she painted when she was still a child. The walls of the room were black with big red orchids painted every five centimetres and an old fashioned, crystal and gold lantern that hang gracefully above her head on the white, ornamental ceiling.

"This is...my room!"

Ainselle exclaimed, the reality finally catching up to her, shocking her greatly.

"But why?"

This was all too confusing for her- one moment she was with Ciel and then...wait, what happened afterwards?

"Your highness, your breakfast is ready"

A maid walked in with a golden tray in her hands. She bowed politely before placing the tray onto Ainselle's table, moving the sketches a little.

"Ah, Keios, why am i here?"

(A/N: her name, Keios, is pronounced as 'chaos')

The maid finally finished serving and shrugged:

"I do not know, princess, however, the one who brought you here was you father"

"...Father did?"

Ainselle asked, trying to process the information without sounding like a complete idiot.

"She is correct- father did bring you here about a month ago"

Artemis said, walking in casually. Seeing him, Keios went bright red and, bowing one last time, left the room in hurry, attracting Ainselle's attention.

"Did you play with her or something? She looks jittery around you"

The blonde, gorgeous demon smirked:

"Don't they all?"

Ainselle rolled her eyes- his ego was as high as the sun. Or the moon...ah, whatever.

"So, how did you end up poisoned? Lucifer had a fit while you were unconscious"

Artemis sat down next to her, making the bed creak uncomfortably.

"Who cares? Although, i know who is going to die in the next couple of days when i get out of here"

She hissed, her fists clenching. She knew for sure that Angela would target the boy again, using the same, underhanded method.

"Relax- you are not leaving this place any time soon"

Artemis chuckled and she turned to face him, shocked to the core:

"WHAT!?"

"Chill a little, girl"

There was no sign or their usual rivalry which significantly surprised her but she quickly let it go.

"And why the hell not!?"

She hissed and Artemis chuckled:

"Lucifer doesn't trust that Phantomhive boy anymore. He thinks that hanging around the kid might end up destroying you"

She sighed- she saw that one coming a long time ago.

"Look, where's he now? Father, i mean"

"And why should i tell you?"

He grinned slyly and she rolled her eyes again.

"Because it's important, don't you understand!?"

Ainselle hissed and he chuckled:

"Is it really? But, he's just a useless human, Ainselle, so why are you so bothered about him? Just let him be- i'm sure that that Numbered who serves as his butler won't let anything happen to him"

"Just tell me where i can find father!"

God, he was so nosy!

"Alright then, i'll tell you- for a price"

That caught her attention- what kind of price?

"...What's the price?"

She asked cautiously, not wanting to sign her death wish right now. His smirk widened and if she wasn't aware of his real self like all those other girls, she would think that he was totally sexy.

"Be my partner for tonight's ball"

This caught her off guard.

"What ball?"

He let out a dramatic you-are-so-out-of-it-you-country-bumpkin sigh and explained:

"Tonight, Countess Cane is holding a ball in the Northern Wing of the palace and she invited me and Deadon but, unlike Deadon, i have no one to attend it with"

Now, that was a blatant lie and even Ainselle saw right through it. Artemis had tons of girls that would DIE to go with him anywhere, especially a ball.

"...But i HATE that old hag- she's such a bat!"

Ainselle complained, hoping that the boy before her would have some mercy. Well, he didn't.

"Sucks to be you then. I'll send some maids in to help you with your dress and other girls stuff and i'll pick you up at 7 sharp. Understand?"

"...Yes"

She slowly nodded and he smirked:

"Good"

Then, he walked out, leaving her alone.

*Damn this place for changing every time! Why can't this palace be normal for once in a while!?*

Ainselle thought bitterly, mentally preparing herself for the party. God, how she wanted to go home and see Ciel right now...

**-*-Meanwhile with Ciel-*-**

"Do you understand the position you are in right now, Ciel Phantomhive?"

"No, i do not understand, Sir Meade. I do not know why you are accusing me in such a thing. Do you have any evidence to back up your pathetic, silly accusations?"

Ciel hissed, feeling something warm slide down his forehead. The boy was sure that he looked awful- they were torturing him for about a month now.

"Constable, please show the little boy that jokes are over"

A tall, lanky man slowly made his way towards Ciel and, without a warning; he punched the boy in the gut, making him bend down from pain, gasping hastily for breath as some more blood coloured the stone floor of the jail.

"Now, Ciel Phantomhive, i will ask you again but this will be the last time- where is that girl, Rachel Gray?"

"Why...do...you...need...to know?"

Ciel panted, trying to catch his breath and Meade backhanded him harshly:

"I am the one who asks questions, Mr Phantomhive and you will be answering me...unless you want to die, of course"

"I...won't tell you anything"

"...Very well..."

**-*-Inside the Phantomhive Mansion-*-**

"You are all under arrest! Please walk out of the mansion one by one with your hands up in the air!"

A policeman shouted, his gun readily in his hand to use if necessary. Another ten policemen were standing behind him, ready to act if they were ordered to. A few metres away, a black, two horse carriage stood silently, waiting for the criminals to step in.

Finny, Meirin, Tanaka and Bard walked out of the front double doors of the mansion, closely followed by Sebastian and Sharona.

"You there! Is there anyone else in the house!?"

The policeman from before shouted harshly, pointing at Finny, who, unfortunately, wasn't paying attention.

"Finny, he's talking to you"

Meirin whispered and Finny jumped up:

"Y-Yes?"

The policeman walked up to the blonde boy and suddenly, without any warning, he backhanded the boy.

"You dare to ignore me?!"

He hissed but then, Sharona appeared behind him, her eyes silver from rage.

"How dare you lowly human!"

She hissed and her clawed hand went up in the air, ready to strike the man's artery when she felt something cold creep up her ankles, freezing her to the spot.

"Stop the hysterics, Sharona. You are no better than a human when you overreact like this"

"D-Deadon!"

She stuttered, her eyes wide from shock as the second prince walked up to her.

"Why are you here, Sharona?"

He asked, his voice changing from sharp to gentle. What could he do- he loved her so much it hurt. His hand flattened out her messy hair but she smacked it away, her eyes turning to slits:

"Release me at once, Deadon!"

"Or what? What would you do if i refuse to let you go?"

She sighed, cursing herself for not being able to be any crueller to the man:

"I don't know but you won't like it!"

Now it was Deadon's turn to sigh- she was so silly sometimes but that was why he loved her so much. He flicked his wrist and the ice was instantly gone.

"Sharona, your mother demands your appearance at the tonight's ball"

*So that's why you are here*

She sighed in relief and nodded:

"Fine, i'll be there. Northern Wing of the Palace again, i presume?"

He nodded:

"Precisely"

**-*-Back with Ainselle-*-**

"_Ooh, isn't that the missing bastard princess?"_

"_*snicker*Yup, that's her. Annoying, isn't she?"_

"_Oh my, such impudence- to show up here when this is the ball just for demons!"_

Ainselle stood next to one of the grand golden windows, looking outside. She could hear everything that the nobles whispered about her but she couldn't really care less- she got used to this kind of treatment. But then again, those old bats had to have something to occupy themselves with otherwise they'd die from boredom. Oh well, what a _shame_ if they actually do die.

"Ainselle, there you are!"

Artemis appeared with five colourfully dressed girls hanging from him and she rolled her eyes:

"You want something?"

"Well, actually girls- she is my partner for tonight so i can't play with you right now"

Artemis cooed and the girls pouted identically:

"But Artemis, why would you want to spend your time with someone so unworthy?"

"Yeah, i mean, she's so ugly!"

"And unpopular!"

Artemis sweat dropped:

"But she begged me so much to go with her that i just couldn't refuse!"

*You goddamn liar!*

Ainselle sent him a blood chilling glare and the girls sighed in unison:

"Well, can't be helped then. Will you play with us tomorrow then?"

"Okay"

Artemis smiled at them and they left. But not before each of them sent a deadly glare at Ainselle, making her roll her eyes again:

"You do realise that now i might be murdered by the angry fan mob, don't you?"

"Have no fear; i'm going to protect you if someone does try to pull something funny"

He grinned and she sighed:

"That's not helpful at all"

"Sharona, who is that!?"

Aradella Cane, Sharona's mother and that hostess of the ball shouted, making everyone's eyes to turn and look at them.

"This is Finny, mother"

"H-Hi"

Finny smiled and Aradella glared:

"You brought here a human! First, this bastard princess attends my ball and now a human!? Why do you want to humiliate me so much, daughter?!"

"Finny...? FINNY!"

Ainselle shouted and Finny turned to look at her, trying not to look too upset:

"Rachel-san!"

Ainselle grinned and left Artemis to go and see Finny and Sharona.

"Why hello there, _Rachel_"

Sharona grinned and Ainselle smiled back:

"Hey Sharona! Long time no see!"

Aradella went bright red, almost purple from fury:

"What's this!? Now you are even friends with this bastard princess?!"

"Don't call Rachel-san that!"

Finny hissed, startling both Ainselle and Sharona. He glared at the demonic woman before him with disgust, making her hiss.

"How dare you!"

Her hand went up and was about to slap Finny when Ainselle caught it, her eyes turning slate, almost black:

"Shut up, you insolent, brainless old bitch. I don't care if you want to say all those stupid, baseless rumours about me behind my back, However, i will NOT tolerate such disgusting behaviour towards my friends, do you understand!?"

Everyone stayed silent. Ainselle had never, ever bared her fangs at anyone before and that was the reason to why the nobles felt that they could just spread rumours about her without being punished. However, now was different. Ainselle was there and the power that was radiating from her was that of a true queen.

"Do you _understand_?"

She asked again, this time her voice was calmer but much more dangerous than before.

"Y-Yes, i understand, Princess. My apologies"

"Good, i hope that this will not happen if future."

Then, she turned to face the crowd, her eyes still dark, stormy:

"This applies to everyone. I do NOT want to hear any of you utter another negative word about myself or any humans, understand? And if you do, i will deal with you personally"

Slowly, the demons started to nod, terrified of the princess.

"Ainselle..."

Artemis whispered, his eyes still wide from shock. He knew her ever since they were little and never before did she make him feel such raw, animal fear.

"Good. Now, Finny, Sharona, please follow me"

As the trio left, no one dared to even breathe. No doubt that from now on, no one would dare to say any kind of stupid, dirty rumour about her.

-*-

A/N: i've got REALLY good news for everyone who enjoys this fanfic- i am now writing a new fanfic (alongside this one and Margo SilverCross). It is a KuroShitsuji fic and it is about Sebastian. However, it doesn't follow the anime nor manga and it doesn't have Ciel in it...unfortunately


	17. Demon Hierarchy

**Demon Hierarchy from Unconditional Emptiness**

Basically, this is an **overall **look at the how the power is shared between the demons. **The Most influential and powerful ones are the Royals**, **then** the Nobles, **then** the Numbered (like Sebastian) and only then, at the **very bottom**, there are **Dirty Blooded demon-like creatures** that have **no blood, emotions, will or mind** to think for them so they are like **puppets** to the other demons.

**-*-Royals- Black Blood-*-**

_King_

_Queen_

_Eldest Child_

_Second Child_

_Youngest Child_

**-*-Half Nobles, Half Royals- Dark Grey Blood-*-**

High Council High Court Judge

Second in Command Judge

First Child

Second Child

**-*-Nobles- Light Grey Blood-*-**

Counts and Lords

**-*-Numbered Demons- Red Blood-*-**

**-*-Dirty Blooded- No Blood-*-**

**Now, here's the same chart but now i've put in the names (the bigger the number, the less power the demon has):**

**-*-Royals- Black Blood-*-**

_Lucifer_

_Andromeda_

_Artemis_

_Deadon_

_Ainselle/Rachel_

**-*-Half Nobles, Half Royals- Dark Grey Blood-*-**

6. Sevotharon Averite 6. Caius Latona

7. Avronteria Kaosu 7. Kardinal Averite

8. Randoll Averite

**-*-Nobles- Light Grey Blood-*-**

9. Lord Katona and Lady Acacia

10. Countess Aradella Cane

11. Ranada Cane (Aradella's first child)

12. Sharona Cane (Aradella's second child)

13. Count Averona and Countess Averona

14. Kaine Averona (first child)

15. Amira Averona (second child)

**-*-Numbered Demons- Red Blood-*-**

16. 666th Demon- Adelon Lawrence (the head of Demon Affairs)- Was killed by Ainselle (he was the 'Candyman')

Other Numbered Demons (Also go down by numbers i.e the next in power would be the 665th Demon etc)

**-*-Dirty Blooded- No Blood-*-**

**Oh, and one last note- you all might be wondering why the hell is Rachel described as the youngest child when she's actually Lucifer's first child. Well, it's all very simple- she is the only girl and because the actual heir for the Demon throne must be a boy, Artemis was chosen because he is older than Deadon and because Rachel is a girl and thus cannot be the 'king', she was shoved at the very bottom ¬¬**


	18. Unconditional Emptiness 17

Chapter 17

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**Maddening Angel- Part IV**

_The End. You Will Never Be Forgiven!_

**-*-**

"Your highness, Miss Angela is here"

A shadowed figure that sat on a white, ornamental throne nodded:

"Let her in and leave us alone."

"Yes"

The angel bowed and left. A few seconds later, Angela walked into the spacious, blindingly white room and fell on her knees:

"Your highness, your mission is almost complete. The boy will be executed tomorrow dawn"

"What kind of death will the sinner have?"

The figure enquired emotionlessly and Angela smirked:

"The worst, most painful one- he will be burned on a stake, your highness"

"...Good. What about...?"

"All taken care of! I was told that Lucifer will not let her out to visit the human world again due to his fear of losing his only, precious daughter"

Now the figure sighed:

"Sounds exactly what that old fool would do. The Ruler of all demons is a doting father. How nauseating!"

"Yes, you are right as always, your highness!"

It was obvious that Angela was desperate to get into the figure's good books.

"Angela, why do you love me?"

The figure asked and Angela's head shot up to look straight into those warm brown eyes that did not match the tone of the figure's voice.

"I love you because you are my everything!"

"Angela, why do you listen to me?"

"Because you are my beloved Queen!"

The shadowy figure that turned out to be a woman of extraordinary beauty smiled:

"I understand, Angela, you are free until tomorrow. I would like a report from you by tomorrow evening about how the execution went"

"I understand, my Queen"

"Good, now- be gone!"

-*-

"WHAT!?"

Ainselle shouted, making Finny flinch a little.

"Yes, everything is like he says- i'm afraid that Ciel might be killed very soon..."

"Tomorrow at dawn, to be precise"

Artemis appeared behind Ainselle but she paid him no mind, unlike Sharona.

"Artemis? Shouldn't you be at the ball?"

He shook his head, giving her a dashing smile:

"No can do after my partner left me"

"Partner? Left? Who in their right mind would leave YOU!?"

Sharona asked, her eyes wide from shock. This was the first time the prince before her had lost a partner. He was just too popular for that or so she thought.

"...Wait...Finny...what time is now? In England i mean?"

"I'm not sure...Rachel-san, but it should be about two am?"

Ainselle thought for a second and turned to face Artemis:

"What time is now?"

"Twelve"

He shrugged and she let out a moan of despair:

"That means that it's four am in England! It's already dawn!"

"What...?"

Sharona hissed and Finny turned pale.

"Artemis, where's the Gate!?"

She turned towards the taller boy, her eyes turning black- the first sign of the Phantomhive boy being in danger.

"Like hell if i know. Lucifer is not going to be happy if you just run off like that-!"

Suddenly, she slammed him into the stone wall, her canines enlarging:

"Where-is-the-gate!?"

She hissed again and he sighed, prying her hands off his collar:

"Go to the main square and when you see the first three-way turn, turn right and then on the second three-way, turn right again"

-*-

The trio run out from the palace, just barely avoiding bumping into the Number Guards* that roamed in the palace, acting on Lucifer's order to keep Ainselle inside the ever moving place.

"It's so cold!"

Finny shivered and Sharona gave him a kind smile:

"Yup, it sure is but if you came here in a few months time, you'd freeze on the spot because you are human"

"We, demons are pretty much resistant to any temperatures, whether hot or cold"

Ainselle whispered, explaining Sharona's words a little better while looking through the thick curtain of milky fog that lay across the stone pavement of the main Underworld city.

"...Sharona, look after Finny. If you sense something, run back to the palace. It's an order. Finny, you will do the same thing, understand?"

Ainselle hissed and Sharona sniffed the air questioningly:

"But i don't sense a Groaner* around-"

A blood chilling howl echoed through the dark street, cutting Sharona off.

"No, they are not here yet. There are four or five a few miles from here"

"Does that mean that we are safe?"

Finny asked, not really getting the whole conversation apart from the fact that the pair was talking about something dangerous lurking in the fog.

"Never. This fog attracts those things and if they are full grown beasts, they will be here in two or three minutes"

Sharona whispered, looking around frantically.

"The fog attracts?"

Now Finny was officially lost.

"Smell it, Finny"

Ainselle shrugged and nodded:

"If we are fast enough, we can cross the Sleeping Bridge* before those things get here. Let's go"

"The fog...smells sweet. It reminds me of the time when i was a child"

"The fog contains special chemicals that, if there is a big dose of them, can poison a demon by simply burning our lungs from inside out"

Ainselle shrugged, unfazed and Finny gulped. Sharona noticed that and took the boy's slightly shaking hand:

"Don't worry; it has no effect on a human. And if those beasts dare to show their face here, we'll take care of them!"

"Sharona, shush! There's someone there!"

Ainselle hissed, watching as a shadowy figure slowly emerged from the fog. It was a boy, no doubt in his late teens with shoulder length black hair and just as black, pool like eyes. Also, not to mention, he was very attractive, almost as attractive as Artemis, but in his own, gothic way.

"Shit! It's Kaine Averona!"

Sharona hissed, baring her fangs and Ainselle sighed in relief:

"That's good, Kaine can tell us if the Ancient Guardians* are still there"

"What? You actually LIKE him!?"

Sharona gave Ainselle a you-are-an-imbecile-if-you-are-serious look and she shrugged:

"He's nice enough. Kaine-nii-chan!"

"Nii-chan? Are they related?"

Finny enquired quietly and Sharona shrugged, glaring at Kaine:

"They better not be- he's an ass"

Meanwhile, Ainselle walked up to the boy, smiling brightly:

"Hello Kaine-nii-chan!"

Kaine stood silent for a second before smiling back:

"Hello Ainselle. Why are you here?"

"Well...it's a long story. But anyway, Kaine, have you seen any groaners around when you were walking here?"

She asked, turning serious and he shook his head:

"None. I heard some not too far away. If you are going to be fast enough, you can cross the Sleeping Bridge before those beings get here."

"How many of them are there?"

Those words made Kaine think. He could not tell for definite but...

"I smelled five of them. One is badly injured and two pups. But i believe that the Numbered are already after them, so there is nothing to worry about"

She nodded and before she left, she asked:

"Are the Guardians still there, at the Gates?"

Kaine nodded and she sighed:

"Oh balls"

Kaine chuckled and waved her off:

"Go, go otherwise those things might get you three"

"Bye, Kaine!"

She smiled and joined Sharona and Finny:

"Right, we need to go right now. There is a chance that we can pull this off if we are fast enough"

"Did that bastard tell you? How do you know that he's not lying?"

Sharona asked, venom dripping off her every word and Ainselle glared:

"Kaine is a Tracker*, Sharona. He was trained to know these things, trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Because, Sharona, i am a Tracker as well"

Sharona's mouth snapped shut as her eyes went wide from shock.

"You are...joking"

She breathed out, too shocked to react in any other way.

"I'm not. However, we better go"

-*-With Ciel-*-

He stood on the high platform in the middle of the central street of London, looking uncaringly at the whispering crowd.

"Now, Ciel Phantomhive, i will ask you one last time- where IS Rachel Gray?"

Meade asked, ready to tie the boy's hands to the wooden pole if he doesn't answer.

"I do not know who you are speaking of, Sir Meade."

Ciel wasn't scared of what was going to happen to him. The only feeling he had left in him was tiredness. That month of torture made the boy look like a drained man- his cheek bones and ribs were showing through the skin, making him look like a skeleton.

"Very well, Mr Phantomhive"

The cruel man tied Ciel's hands around the wooden pole, nearly twisting the shoulders out of their sockets. However, there was no sign of pain on the boy's face, angering the adult further.

"This brat, Ciel Phantomhive, has made a pact with a demon, Rachel Gray! He turned his back to God and His Holy teachings! He must die!"

Meade shouted and the crowd cheered with him, chanting 'kill the traitor'.

Suddenly, as the man was about to light the loose wooden branches, the sky turned pitch black, and the sun disappeared, replaced by a blood red full moon.

"You were...saying something about God?"

A blood chilling voice hissed, echoing loudly throughout the silent streets. Everyone, whether outside or inside a house, turned to look at the dark, floating figure.

"Your God...is NOTHING compared to me!"

The figure shouted, slowly landing onto the platform, graceful and beautiful. She looked around the crowd and folded her dirty grey wings. He silver bangs contrasted the black, pool like eyes of hers, terrifying and exciting the crowd.

She slowly turned to face the stunned man and smirked evilly:

"Well, Sir, what was your business with me?"

"I-I do n-not know w-who you are, b-but i need t-to see R-Rachel Gray!"

He stuttered, backing away from the crushing power the angel before him was emitting. His terrified demand made her chuckle:

"Oh, but Sir- **I** am Rachel Gray"

"W-What?"

He fell backwards from shock staring at the smirking girl.

"Enough of this!"

"Queen Victoria..."

The crowd murmured and Ainselle turned to face the woman.

"So, it was you who hired Angela for this"

Ainselle hissed but was instantly silenced by Ciel:

"Ainselle, stop!"

The boy demanded, glaring at her, daring her to take a step towards the queen of England. Ainselle glared back and hissed, unable to disobey his demand.

"So the lapdog has her limits?"

The queen remarked, smiling lightly and Ainselle joined her fingers. The blood whip instantly came out and froze above the elder woman's head. However, instead of bringing it down and finishing her, Ainselle flicked her wrist and the whip destroyed one of the closest houses, making someone in the crowd scream as the bricks and glass showered the street and everyone who stood there.

"Careful with that tongue of yours, hag. If i hear one more word coming out of your mouth, i'll **destroy** England"

Suddenly, something fled past her, inches from her cheek.

*A spear?!*

"Artemis?!"

She exclaimed in surprise and turned around to face Artemis, Deadon and Lucifer. Deadon rolled his eyes at his younger sister and untied Ciel, picking him up in process because the boy wasn't able to stand on his own. Lucifer sent a vicious glare at her and she sweat dropped:

"Hi daddy"

"Don't 'hi daddy' me young lady!"

"You're in trouble"

Artemis sung, grinning and Ainselle sighed, turning away.

*I can tell i'm in trouble you retard*

"I assume that YOU are the ruler of this country, correct?"

Lucifer stepped up to Queen Victoria who nodded. A few of her soldiers aimed at him but were impaled with Artemis' shadow spears before they could even blink. However, no one in the crowd noticed the poor trio hanging with spears sticking out of their throats- everyone was looking at their queen and –presumably- the demons.

"And i assume that you are Satan, correct?"

She asked in the same manor and Deadon gave her a you-humans-are-so-retarded look before correcting her:

"He is Lucifer, not Satan nor Devil. What kind of names are those anyway?"

"Queen Victoria, forgive my daughter's rudeness-"

"Hey! That's not my fault that she-wait a minute..."

Ainselle stopped in the mid argument and remained silent for a minute. Then, she grinned evilly, her eyes staring at something –or someone- behind a chimney on one of the closest roofs:

"Now i see! So that was all HER idea, wasn't it, Angela!? You were following Queen Victoria's orders when actually, your real master is Constancia, am i wrong!?"

"Heh, aren't we clever?"

Angela finally stepped out, smiling a psychotic smile:

"Yes, you are correct, my real master is your own **mother**, Ainselle!"

"Thought so"

Lucifer sighed and hissed:

"Tell that woman that if she tries to do something funny again, i will **KILL** her"

His eyes turned crimson, like blood, and his aura became sinister, showing that he was too far from joking. His bloodthirsty glare made Angela shiver from pure terror and she instantly disappeared from the demons' sight.

"Ciel, can you call Sebastian here please?"

Ainselle whispered, gently taking the boy into her arms. Ciel nodded and muttered something inaudible before blacking out completely and Sebastian appeared before Lucifer, bowing in respect.

"Sebastian, please take Ciel back to the palace while i'm going to fetch Meirin, Pluto, Bard and Tanaka, alright?"

Then, she faced Lucifer and instantly became serious:

"Father, please allow my friends to move in with me"

"Humans in the palace?! No way!"

Artemis exclaimed, shocked but Lucifer stayed silent. He knew that she was serious but something was off...

"...Alright, but you will have to protect them yourself"

He finally nodded and she smiled:

"Thanks"

-*-*-*-

**A/N**: I just finished the last episode of KuroShitsuji and i will only say those three words: Ash-will-**die**! He is so irritating!!! However, NOW i'm looking forward to finish off the last saga (lol) because i can finally kill off that bastard! Grrr =/

And lol Rakuen91, your review made me giggle XD I would never let something bad happen to my fav character, especially not from that **gender confused** 'angel'

Now, a bit of vocab explaining:

**Number Guards**- Numbered Demons of high rank that were especially trained to guard the palace from any unwanted visitors such as Groaners

**A Groaner**- A huge wolf-like creature with fiery orange fur and horns that sometimes can reach up to ten centimetres in length. Groaners' usually eat other, already dead creatures; however, if there are too many of them, they can also kill a demon.

**Sleeping Bridge**- The main, ropes-and-wooden-planks spirit bridge* that connects the main city with the Gates to the outside world (human world basically). When one walks on it, the planks start humming a lullaby to make the demon stay for a bit longer so the spirits could devour him/her.

**Spirit Bridge**- A Spirit Bridge is a normal-looking bridge which is actually made out of spirits of the sinned. As one walks on that kind of bridge, the spirits would start humming lullabies so the demon falls asleep and as he/she do, they devour the demon. There are, altogether, five Spirit Bridges in Hell.

**Ancient Guardians**- The two demon statues that write down the names of who leaves the main city to go to the human world so if any trouble occurs, the list of demons that left last would be brought to Lucifer who would then send off a few Numbered Guards to bring those demons back and punish the ones who caused the riot. The reason to why Ainselle reacted like that was because she knew that she was going to cause a riot and she also knew that the angry Lucifer would personally come to retrieve her ¬¬

**Tracker**- Trackers are demons of at least Noble blood who are especially trained by Lucifer from young age. Usually, not more than four children are picked because only a few demon children possess blood weapons (Ainselle, Kaine, Artemis and Deadon are the only demons apart from Lucifer that posses a blood weapon). Then, Lucifer teaches them how to summon their blood weapons, use them and how to track down and destroy the opponent. Basically, a Tracker is something similar to an assassin.

Oh Oh! AND i am going to –hopefully- publish 2 KuroShitsuji one-shots this friday XD One about my 3rd fav character- the Undertaker ('Candy') and the second one is a year later after the original KuroShitsuji ending (Last Goodbye) =)


	19. Unconditional Emptiness 18

Chapter 18

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**A Mother, a Daughter and a Brother I**

_The News and Reactions._

**-*-**

The crowd roared with shock and blind fury, disturbing the black crows that dozed off on top of the palace. Now, the angry birds circled the crowd, cawing furiously.

"SILENCE!"

Ainselle shouted, glaring at the crowd and the noise slowly died out. Even the crows calmed down and fled to find a quieter place to sleep.

"What Father just said is final and i'll have none of you making such racked about it! Don't forget your place, demons! None of you will touch those humans, understood!? If you do, i am going to KILL YOU."

Heavy silence settled across the main hall as the demons eyed the glaring princess wearily. She was nothing like before- she was now just as powerful and terrifying as Lucifer who currently sat on the throne that was made out of black diamonds, rubbing his temples from exhaustion.

"If no one has any further questions, the meeting is over"

He finally announced, looking at the demons. The first row was occupied by the glaring Nobles and Lucifer could hear as the furious High Council, Sevotharon Averite, hissed from behind the black throne.

The rest of space was occupied by the Numbered demons. Some eyed Ainselle with fear, some with hate, and some with both.

Sighing, Artemis stood up from his throne and smiled at the crowd, easing up the tension:

"The meeting is now over so please start making your way out from the back."

Slowly, the Numbered made their way out, some grumbling, some whispering. However, none were happy with the fact that a bunch of humans was going to interfere with their lives.

"Nice going there, peacemaker"

Artemis snorted and she shrugged, walking away:

"I don't care what i need to do to obtain what i want Artemis, as long as i obtain it"

"Yeah, sure, and now you might get murdered for your 'want to obtain'"

The beauty rolled his eyes, following her back to the Royal chambers that were spread out across the South Wing of the palace. The darkened walls groaned heavily as the pair made their way to the chambers and Artemis swore.

"The palace is changing again"

Ainselle stated, watching as something dark pulsed in the light cracks in the walls. The structure of those cracks strangely reminded her of the veins in a human body, and, maybe, that dark thing was actually wicked blood pulsing through...

She shook her head to get rid of the grotesque thought. However, the thought was instantly back as she saw a small train of inky black liquid slide down the dark brown wall.

"Don't touch it- it's poisonous"

Artemis warned her and she gave him a funny look:

"Since when?!"

"Since Randoll started experimenting with it. Now keep moving, Sherlock"

He gave her a slight push and because she was not expecting it, she felt herself lose her balance and fall right where the dangerous puddle of the black liquid resided.

"Jesus Christ woman!"

Artemis hissed and caught her before her skin would touch the funny fluid. She sighed in relief:

"Thanks Artemis"

However, instead of putting her down, Artemis sighed and threw her over his shoulder:

"Stay still like a good girl and i'll put you down when we get out of this corridor"

"...I can walk you know"

Ainselle rolled her eyes and he snorted:

"Says someone who nearly fell into that shit."

She was about to open her mouth to protest but he sensed it and ordered:

"Don't care. Shut up"

She sighed and obeyed, giggling to herself. He might've been harsh at times, but he was adorable when he cared.

-*-

"How did it go?"

Sharona enquired curiously and Ainselle shrugged, closing the door silently.

"Okay i suppose. No one's going to disobey the orders, i'm positive of that"

The girl giggled:

"Went all out and scared them or something?"

"Precisely. How's he?"

Ainselle sat down on the edge of the feather soft bed, pressing her palm carefully to Ciel's forehead to check his temperature.

"He's out cold- haven't woken up since morning and when he did, he called for you and fainted straight after"

Something squeezed her heart painfully as she heard those words. The boy was in coma for five days now, his cuts and bruises slowly healing. However, she was sure that the trauma would stay in his mind forever.

Her hand found his and squeezed it gently, afraid to break the fragile thing before her. Ciel's breathing was mostly steady; however, sometimes she could feel him thrashing weakly, probably from a nightmare.

"I feel sorry for him, Ainselle. I really do"

Sharona finally broke the heavy silence and the silver haired princess nodded:

"Yes, i know Sharona. You can go- i'll watch over him for now"

Sharona nodded and walked out silently, knowing full well how bad Ainselle felt.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...It's all my fault..."

Ainselle whispered and pressed his pale hand to her cheek, crying silently. She felt bad. Not just a little bit bad- she felt awfully guilty. After all, it was her fault that he was tortured.

"If only i could save you sooner! You wouldn't have to suffer so much!"

She whispered and moved a few strands of hair out of his face gently, lovingly.

"Don't...be...I'm...fine"

Ciel whispered, slowly opening his eyes and gave her a small, weak smile.

"You're awake...YOU'RE AWAKE!"

First, her voice was a shocked whisper, but then she full on shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck gently, trying not to hurt him too much.

"Don't shout, please...i have a headache..."

He whispered and wrapped his right arm around her waist tenderly while his other arm was in a sling.

"Ainselle! What's going on!?"

Artemis and Sharona burst in, closely followed by Sebastian, Meirin, Tanaka and Finny. Ainselle slowly separated herself from the boy's arm and felt new tears slide down her cheeks as she announced:

"Ciel woke up!"

"YOUNG MASTER!"

Finny, Meirin and Bard shouted in unison, hugging the pale boy lightly with both Meirin and Finny crying silently from happiness.

"Ainselle, Lucifer is calling you"

Deadon walked in, his face emotionless and Ainselle quickly left, grinning to herself.

-*-

A/N: YAY! He finally woke up *tears of happiness* =D Sorry if the boy's too OOC here but you should be used to the OOCness by now ¬¬ lol, the next chapter will probably be published tomozzo and i'm very sorry for taking so long- i'm writing like another four stories alongside this one and it takes absolute frigging ages to update them all =( Well, stay tuned and review on your way out please!


	20. Unconditional Emptiness 19

Chapter 19

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**The Tale of a Wounded Heart I**

_What Undertaker Knows. What's going on?_

**-*-**

**A/N**_: _oh my god!!! This is going to be the last saga of Unconditional Emptiness!! Then, there'll be a few loose chapters and the end!! *sob*

**-*-**

"Called for me?"

Ainselle walked into the dark room, shutting the door silently behind her.

"Yes, take a seat"

Lucifer pointed at one of the big black armchairs and she sat down, feeling rather curious. He sighed, stood up and slowly made his way towards an object that was covered by a silky black cloth. Then, after another long sigh, he pulled the cloth off.

Under the cloth there was a big golden cage with a huge black with white spots owl.

"Eh!"

Ainselle jumped off the chair and pointed at the yellow eyed bird that stared at her emotionlessly:

"Isn't that the Undertaker's owl!?"

"I was hoping that it wasn't his"

Lucifer muttered and nodded at his still shocked child:

"That's the one. I called you here because he attached a note to the bird's leg...and it's for the boy"

"...Huh?"

She slowly walked up to the bird, half expecting the giddy man to pop up and scare her. However, nothing happened because the owl sat still, silently watching her every move.

"That's the note"

Lucifer passed the small scroll of white paper and she slowly unrolled it. There, in small and neat writing was written:

_I have some reports regarding the matter we discussed not too long ago. You need to come and collect them as soon as possible because i fear that something is trying to disturb...never mind. Oh, and bring Sebastian with you _

_Undertaker_

Ainselle's brows furrowed from confusion. It didn't make sense to her really- what reports? What discussions?

"I do not believe that the boy is in the right state to go back to the human world, Ainselle"

Lucifer broke the silence and sighed again. His day just kept on getting worse and worse. First, those increasing reports about the attacking Groaners, now this. What else could go wrong?!

"I'm going to meet the Undertaker"

Ainselle finally announced and the man slapped his forehead, scolding himself.

"Sorry Father, but i have to. He knows something...something very important..."

She said the last part to herself, deep in thought and Lucifer shook his head at irresponsible child:

"Do whatever you want, i won't stop you"

She nodded and walked out, crushing the paper. Something was up- why did Ciel not tell her?

-*-

"Undertaker!"

She called out, walking into the 'shop' and she heard his menacing giggling before she actually saw the silver haired man. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw her.

"Where's the little Phantomhive?"

He enquired curiously and she sighed:

"He's unable to see anyone at the moment, forgive him, Undertaker. Instead, i am here to pick up the reports you mentioned in your note"

He giggled as if he found something very amusing in her words and she cocked her eyebrow:

"Did i say something funny?"

He chuckled again and grinned:

"So, Rachel-chan, would you like me to just give you the reports or would you like me to give you the reports AND tell you what's going on?"

"I just need the reports. I believe that Ciel will explain everything to me later"

She answered, firmly believing in Ciel and Undertaker chuckled again, handing her the stack of dusty papers:

"Alright, but let me warn you, Rachel- sometimes, in some situations, even a demon cannot find a way to escape their fate, so do not judge things by their appearances, otherwise, you might get killed."

His sinister words rang in her ears and she shrugged it off:

"Thanks, i'll watch out"

She walked out quickly, not wanting to stay anywhere near the eccentric man and saw a shadow of a man disappear in the pitch black darkness of a smaller street branch, few meters from her.

"Seba...stian?"

-Somewhere else-

A slate haired boy sighed and gave his butler a cold glare:

"I told you before, have i not? Sebastian, you have to keep low- she already found out about it, has she not?"

The tall, slender demon sighed and nodded:

"Yes..."

"I am very disappointed with you"

Another voice broke in and the boy sighed again:

"Forgive him, Lady Constancia, he is a demon after all"

The woman smirked and stroked his cheek gently:

"You learn fast, little boy."

"Of course"

The boy nodded, his expression staying just as emotionless. The young woman's hand lifted up the slate hair that covered the right side of the boy's face, revealing a demon seal.

"Poor thing...having such disgusting thing done to your beautiful eyes...But do not worry, they will all soon pay for their deeds, my dear...Just wait a little longer..."

-*-

A/N: lol, here's a chapter that will confuse every reader XD aren't i evil lol

Review after you've read this because the more reviews i get, the more chapters i'll update =p xx


	21. Unconditional Emptiness 20

Chapter 20

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**The Tale of a Wounded Heart II**

_Opposite of Love is Love_

**-*-**

Three months have gone past in a blink of an eye and Ciel was already back to his bossy old self, relieving everyone's stressed out selves.

Right now, the boy was inside Lucifer's office, wanting to ask the King of Hell if he and others could go back.

"...I have nothing against it"

Lucifer finally answered and the boy's eyes widened a little- he didn't expect that it'll be that easy to persuade the Demon King to let them out.

"However, as you are aware, angels began taking over England."

"What?"

Ciel asked, not really understanding what Lucifer meant and the devil sighed, massaging his temples:

"The angels, those rats that you silly humans call 'holy', my ass, the ones with white wings?...I do believe you're familiar with one- Angela was her name?"

Ciel sighed and nodded, finally catching on.

"So, you mean that Angela is finally showing herself?"

"Not precisely. The one you need to fear the most is Constancia...Ainselle's mother. And, you might not be aware of this, but both Ainselle and Kaine severed their ties with her when they were young, leaving Heaven with me and that angered the crazy bitch. To shorten things, she kicked them out and is now regretting it."

Lucifer sighed again and looked at a portrait of four people. Three Ciel recognised- Rachel, Lucifer and that shady guy, Kaine. However, the fourth one, a woman, he could not recognise because the canvas where her face was supposed to be was torn, as if someone clawed it and clawed it, to the point that the claw marks were left on the golden frame.

"Ainselle drew that when she was five. She loved and trusted Constancia a lot...but it turned out to be that their mother was a lying, two faced monster..."

Lucifer murmured, more to himself than Ciel and the boy walked up to the canvas. After a minute of looking at the claw marks, he gently started tracing them with his fingers, knowing exactly who left those.

"Even now, that pain is there, buried deep inside..."

Ciel whispered, as if opening his eyes anew, looking at the girl he knew for so long but at the same time, knew nothing of her. Lucifer's eyes widened a little when he heard Ciel's little comment and then, a small, gentle smile took over his lips:

"...I see...You ARE just right for her..."

Ciel's face instantly turned bright red and he gave Lucifer a surprised look:

"Eh?"

Such response made the man laugh at the boy's innocence.

"You can all go back to the Human world- the humans' memories were re-set to erase that incident so you can have a normal life once again. However, like i said before- it is not safe so Artemis, Kaine and Deadon will go with you."

Ciel nodded, knowing that Ainselle wouldn't really mind it; he hoped that she wouldn't, and walked out, wanting to start packing right now.

"I heard everything"

Artemis glared down at the boy and Ciel shrugged, walking away. He was used to the fact Artemis hated him. Why? Who knew?

"Do you really think she loves you?"

Artemis called after the boy and Ciel stopped on his tracks to give the tauntingly grinning demon a surprised look. Artemis' grin widened and he chuckled, wanting to torture Ciel a bit more:

"How can you be sure that she does not just pity you, you poor little 'lost' soul?"

"Hearing you say those things...you really know nothing of her"

Ciel retorted and walked away. However, even if he said that, the strong feeling of sickening insecurity took a hold of his heart.

What if Artemis was right?

-*-

"Artemis!"

Ainselle walked up to the grinning demon and he turned to give her a surprised look.

"Do you know where Ciel is? I swear i just saw him here a few seconds ago...but now i lost him"

She pouted and he noticed that she was carrying a stack of dusty papers with Ciel's name written on top of the pile. Now, a new, crueller idea came inside his mind and he smirked:

"He was here a minute ago. And he said that he couldn't stand you any longer"

He enjoyed it all- how her beautiful eyes went wide, how deathly paleness took a hold over her porcelain skin he longed so long to touch...

"What?"

She finally managed to choke out, making his smirk widen.

"Yes, he said that you are too clingy...too annoying..."

Suddenly, she burst out laughing, feeling somehow relived:

"Thank God, you're making it up!"

Artemis' eyes went wide- how could she tell?!

"And what if i'm not?"

He asked, his voice deadly serious. Or so he thought anyway. She gave him a grin and began walking away:

"Because hearing you say all those things...you really know nothing of him"

Artemis was furious. This was the second time someone said it and he couldn't take it any longer:

"I told him the truth about your feelings!"

She stopped dead on her tracks and turned to face him once again, her expression unreadable:

"What truth?"

"That you don't love him! Face it- you only pity him because of what happened to him! You-"

_...SLAP!_

Artemis was finally silenced by her angry palm. Yes, Ainselle finally slapped him, unable to hold back her anger.

"What do you know about my feelings, Einstein?! You think you know everything but let me surprise you- you don't! My feelings towards Ciel should not concern you so leave us alone! Get a life!"

She hissed and stormed off, leaving Artemis standing in grave silence, too stunned to do anything.

-*-

_They say that_

_To the ones that_

_Are truly in love,_

_Opposite of Love is_

_Always 'Love'_

_Well,_

_What do you think?_

-*-


	22. Unconditional Emptiness 21

Chapter 21

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**The Tale of a Wounded Heart III**

_London Bridge is Burning Down, _

_Burning Down, Burning Down..._

_My Fair Ainselle..._

**-*-**

"Sebastian! Where're the candles!?"

"In the kitchen"

"They're not! Pluto! Find candles!"

"Woof!"

"Not candies!** CANDLES**!"

"Woof?"

"Bard! Candles?"

"No, just a fork!"

"Finny-"

"-Scissors!"

"Meirin!?"

CRASH!

"...Never mind..."

Ainselle sighed, tired and Kaine chuckled and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the tips of his fingers were engulfed by small, candle-like fire and she smiled:

"Well, at least your funny ability is useful"

"I can stop you know"

"No-no, no one's complaining!"

She sweat dropped and finally found a pack of candles underneath the kitchen table, thanks to Kaine. She used his flaming fingers to light up them and gave each servant and Ciel one (apart from the demons- they could see fine in the dark) and shooed them off to bed.

"Right, let's start unpacking!"

She exclaimed enthusiastically, happy to return to the mansion and the rest of demons complied, with less enthusiasm.

-*-

"_London Bridge is falling down...falling down...falling down"_

Ciel woke up after hearing the same melody from his childhood. He looked around the pitch black room, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness but failed.

"_London bridge is falling down...my fair Ainselle..."_

Someone sang, adding in Ainselle's name and Ciel got up, rather curious to see who was singing the song.

"Who are you?"

He called out into the darkness, feeling that he'd heard the voice somewhere before.

"_Build it up with wood and clay...wood and clay...wood and clay..."_

But the song continued, as if the singer did not hear Ciel.

"Where are you?"

Ciel called out again, feeling chills go down his spine. He could not see further than a meter in front of him and even the bright moonlight did not clear out the heavy shadows. It was as if he was in another dimension...all alone...

"_Build it up with wood and clay, my fair Ainselle..."_

Why did the chanteur* keep on mentioning Ainselle's name? How come he knew it in the first place?

"_Wood and clay will wash away...wash away...wash away..."_

"...Stop singing!"

Ciel finally shouted, unable to take the monotone song any longer. He knew that voice, he knew it so well that he always wished to forget it.

"_Wood and clay will wash away...my fair Ainselle..."_

Suddenly, Ciel stopped dead on his tracks. He could smell smoke.

"Sebastian! Rachel!"

He called out, trying to feel his way out of the room. Somehow, he could feel that the mansion was on fire.

Suddenly, the shadows disappeared and Ciel could finally see the chanteur. The boy sat on a wooden chair, his back turned to Ciel.

"_Build it up with bricks and mortar...bricks and mortar...bricks and mortar..."_

Angered, Ciel stormed up to the boy and looked at his face. Then, he stumbled a few steps back, his eyes wide, horrified. The thing before him was a doll. His own doll.

"_Build it up with bricks and mortar...my fair Ainselle..."_

The Ciel doll shut its mouth and slowly, creakily turned to face the stunned boy. Then, after a minute of heavy silence, it grinned a blood chilling grin, revealing its sharp canines.

"Ciel!"

Ainselle burst in and shouted:

"Come on! We need to go- the mansion is on fire!"

However, Ciel was frozen. He continued to stare at the doll's grinning face.

"CIEL!"

She shrieked, finally bringing him back to reality.

"I'm...coming"

He run up to her and they sprinted out of the mansion. Everyone was standing outside- the servants, the demons. They all silently watched as the great fire engulfed the mansion once again, bringing all those painful memories from Ciel's childhood back.

However, none were aware of the doll. It sat still, still grinning, watching as they gawked at the mansion and suddenly, its mouth opened with a loud creak and it finished the verse:

"_Bricks and mortar will not stay...will not stay...Bricks and mortar will not stay, my fair lady..."_

Then, it was also swallowed by the hungry flames.

-*-

A/N: kind of short i know but ...just bear with it, okay? =)

***Chanteur** means 'singer' in French XD


	23. Unconditional Emptiness 22

Chapter 22

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**The Tale of a Wounded Heart IV**

_Ainselle vs. Sebastian?! _

**-*-**

"That's...Ciel Phantomhive!"

"I thought that he was dead..."

"Well, his mansion is DEFINATELY dead"

Two drunken men sniggered and Ciel turned to give them a hard glare.

"What?! You wanna start something, kid?!"

One of them hissed, advancing at him and Ciel sighed.

"Ainselle"

The maid nodded and preformed a full house kick and the man smacked into a pub's stone wall with her foot on his neck, her eyes forming a cold glare.

"Watch your mouth, piece of shit"

She hissed and let him go. He fell on his knees from surprise and his mate shivered, turning sober from fear. Ciel's lips stretched to form a triumphant smirk before he walked off, closely followed by Ainselle.

"And you thought you could beat a demon? How pathetic"

A boy's figure emerged from the thick shadows, followed by a taller, leaner frame of a man.

"...No sir! We would never!"

The unlucky pair exclaimed, recognising the small figure. The boy's lips stretched to form a blood chilling grin and he snapped his fingers:

"Sebastian."

The tall figure nodded and in a few short seconds, the two men lay silent, bloody and beaten. The boy emerged from the shadows and put his foot on the corpse with a grin:

"Sebastian, go after them. This is an order"

The man nodded and disappeared in the shadows, silent as an assassin while the boy looked down at the men and sighed:

"Today just wasn't your day, was it? Oh well, who cares anyway"

Then, he walked off after Sebastian.

-*-

Ainselle stopped dead on her tracks and put her hand on Ciel's shoulder:

"We're being followed, Young Master"

But before Ciel could reply, she grabbed his waist and jumped away to the side, narrowly avoiding something long and sharp. A spear.

"Good reflexes"

Someone complemented her, clapping and Ciel instantly recognised the voice- the doll in his room sounded exactly the same. But this time, he knew that it was a person.

Ainselle's eyes narrowed as she smelled it- fallen angel. The air was suddenly filled with a rotting stench and Ciel coughed, unable to breath properly.

"Hold tight"

Ainselle whispered and jumped up, landing on the roof of a house. Without a second thought, she dashed off, knowing that the smell might choke the boy.

Something behind her crashed- they were being followed by the strange pair. She swore as the spear hit her shoulder.

"Ainselle, stop"

Ciel ordered and she obeyed, surprised.

"So you decided to stay for a little longer and fight us?"

The same cocky voice enquired with the curiosity of a hunter and Ciel nodded. Ainselle pulled the spear of her shoulder and tossed it back at the tall man:

"Have it back, i have my own weapon"

She bit her thumb and the whip slithered out, snapping in the air harshly.

"Sebastian, go"

*Sebastian?!*

She thought with surprise and Sebastian stepped out of the shadows, smirking.

"Sebastian?!"

Ciel exclaimed and Ainselle shook her head:

"Stop playing games- i'm not an idiot. You control a fallen and Sebastian is a demon."

The boy in the shadows grinned- this was getting interesting- and nodded:

"Indeed. How observant"

"It's called sense of smell, dumbass"

She rolled her eyes and hissed in Ciel's direction:

"Stay back no matter what"

Then, she dashed at Sebastian, her whip high in the air, ready to strike the fallen down. He jumped aside, repelling the deadly snake-like weapon with his spear. Ainselle skidded to a stop and he jumped up into the air and flung the spear at her.

"Weak"

She grinned and caught it between her index and middle fingers. Sebastian landed behind her and she spun around, striking him with his own weapon. He ducked and kicked her away. She flipped upside down in the air and landed on her hand in a perfect hand stance.

"Much better"

He sprinted at her and when he was close enough, she kicked him in the chin, sending him flying up into the air. A few drops of blood splattered the roof- he was bleeding.

"Hmm, you're a strong opponent"

The same boyish voice complemented here again but she paid no mind to him. She walked up to the motionless figure, watching him change.

Sebastian's black hair disappeared, replaced by long blonde locks, his pale skin became slightly tanned. She recognised him instantly- he was the angel she saw when the Atona family was killed.

"I assume that YOU are R.I.P?"

She turned to the figure that still hid itself in the darkness and the boy chuckled- she was amazingly sharp. Maybe, she could be useful?

The big silver moon shone down at them, finally free from the dark clouds. Finally, Ainselle saw the speaker. He sat on the chimney, his legs, clad in dark blue knee-length shorts, were crossed in a businesslike manner. His hair was the same length as Ciel's and of the same colour. His dark blue eyes shone, especially the one with a Faustine contract.

"What?"

She gasped and Ciel's eye went wide- he was staring at himself!

"Well, aren't you surprised?"

The Ciel twin sniggered and the fallen was instantly by his side, his green eyes filled with hatred.

"Why hello, sister"

The fallen spoke and her eyes went even wider.

SISTER?!

-*-

**A/N**: well peeps, im back :D this chapter might confuse a lot of you but don't worry- i'll clear everything out in the next chapter so stay tuned because this boy is responsible for every bad thing that happened throughout the story! :O


	24. Unconditional Emptiness 23

Chapter 23

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**The Tale of a Wounded Heart V  
**

_Riel Iona Phantomhive  
_

The four beings stood motionlesly, covered by stunned silence. She couldn't believe her ears. What brother?

"You see, Sebastian is your half brother"

A new voice spoke up and a small, slender girl clad in a long white cloak, landed between the grinning Ciel replica, the still glaring demon and the stunned Earl with his  
even more surprised demonic maid. Ainselle squinted and then backed away, her eyes wide in fear:

"Mother!"

The girl grinned a blood chilling grin and folded her perfectly white wings:

"My dear, stupid little daughter, did you REALLY think that your idiotic father would be able to hide you from me forever?"

Ciel glanced at Ainselle and then his eyes went wide- she was shaking uncontrollably, terrified of the girl. Constancia, still grinning, turned to face the other Ciel and  
kissed his cheek lovingly:

"My poor little boy, you were in pain for so long...so long..."

Suddenly, it all downed upon Ciel- the boy before him was his brother. He took a step forward but was instantly pulled back by Ainselle:

"No, don't move."

"But it's Riel! It's my brother!"

Riel smirked and nodded, his eyes portraying nothing but deep hatred towards the other Phantomhive:

"So NOW you've remembered my existance, dear brother. I'm quite saddened by that- we used to get along so well! Especially when we just turned nine"

Sarcasm and poison dripped from every word that escaped Riel's mouth and Ciel cringed. He still remembered that time.

"...No...i didn't know that might happen! Father...he only wanted to help you!"

Ciel exclaimed, feeling sharp pain errupt inside his chest. Ainselle looked down at her desperate master and noticed small, crystal clear droplets in the corners of Ciel's eyes.  
He looked like an abandoned child, a child who was seen as a criminal. A child who suddenly reminded her of her own past.

"Enough of this- leave, mother!"

She hissed and placed her hand over Ciel's eyes so the trio wouldn't see his tears. Constancia giggled and then snarled:

"Do you think that after all those years i would just let you go? I'm going to kill you, you little bitch!"

But before she could make a move, a shadow spear flew past her ear and went through Sebastian. The blonde angel hissed and spat out blood. Riel screamed and caught the falling angel.

"No! SEBASTIAN!"

Two figures appeared next to Ainselle and Constancia hissed when she spotted them:

"Lucifer! Kaine!"

"Didn't you hear what sister said? get the fuck out of here, MOTHER"

Kaine said, his voice portraying no emotions whatsoever. Lucifer glared at his wife and took a step towards her, snarling:

"Get away from MY children, monster!"

Constancia hissed but disappeared, taking Riel and Sebastian with her. Lucifer sighed and turned to face his daughter.

"What did she say to you"

Ainselle shrugged, not really bothered:

"The usual, that's all. But...that other angel...is he really our brother?"

The Devil shrugged- how could he know?

"No, he is an artificial angel..."

Kaine suddenly exclaimed and both Lucifer and Ainselle stared at him in surprise:

"What!"

They exclaimed in unison and he nodded:

"I've heard a couple of rumours about this...it's been said that angels are now preparing for a war against demons because greed and insanity took over them. Some say  
that this is some virus' fault but...i think that mother...took over God. And now...because it takes a while for an angel to break free from the Agate Shell, mother  
ordered angels to build special laboratories to produce artificial angels with enormous, unholy power. Angels like this 'Sebastian'"

Lucifer sighed and then glared up at the sky with unbearable hatred:

"If she wants a war, she'll get it...mark my words."

...

Ciel lay on the bed, curled up tightly, hugging his knees closer to his chest. Darkness around him was slowly cleared up by the bright moonlight. All he could think about  
was his brother. It was stange and unsettling...but at the same time, he felt relieved that Riel seemed alright.

"Why did you come back...?"

He whispered before falling asleep.

...

_"Happy birthday, Ciel, Riel!"_

_Rachel exclaimed with a broght and cheerful smile and the pair of identical grins lit up the small boys' faces:_

_"Thank you mother!"_

_Both Ciel and Riel exclaimed in unison and giggled at each other. Vincent, their father, walked into the brightly lit room and ruffled Ciel's hair lovingly:_

_"Happy birthday son"_

_Riel looked up at his father, expecting to be congratulated as well but Vincent glared at him coldly and walked out again, as if not wanting to be in the same room_  
_with Riel. The small boy sniffed and wiped his eyes, trying to hold back the bitter tears. Rachel sighed and shook her head:_

_"Don't mind your father Riel- he is tired, that's all."_

_Ciel frowned and hugged his whimpering brother:_

_"It's alright brother Riel- father loves you too!"_

_Those words angered the child and Riel shoved Ciel away roughly, making the latter trip and fall over. A loud banging noise was heard and Ciel landed on the carpet and lay there motionless._  
_Then, slowly the white carpet began to turn crimson- whilst he was falling, he banged his head on the sharp corner of the table and split his head open. _

_"Shut up! Father only loves you!"_

_Rachel screamed in horror and dashed over to her son, her eyes wild from fear._

_"Vincent! VINCENT!"_

_The head of the Phantomhive household appeared in the doorway, looking irritated:_

_"What is- CIEL!"_

_He exclaimed in shock when he saw his wife hugging the motionless, bleeding boy and then, his shock turned to fury when he looked at the smiling Riel. The other twin stood still, silently _  
_grinning and looking satisfied. Vincent snarled in anger and threw the first thing that he could grab at Riel. A heavy, crystal ashtray. _

_Riel screamed in pain when the ashtray hit the right side of his face and the still burning cigarette flew straight into his right eye, blinding him._

_"It hurts! NO it hurts!"_

_Riel cried out and Rachel screamed again when she saw her other child collapsed and bleeding._

_"VINCENT! STOP IT!"_

_She cried out in desperation, tears streaming down her face but her husband was merciless. He punched and kicked and shoved the still crying and begging child until_  
_Riel fell silent. Rachel sobbed soundlessly and hugged Ciel's body closer to her chest to find comfort, forgetting all about his bleeding head._

_"Tanaka- take Riel and throw him out. I don't need a son who enjoys to see his own brother in pain. Not now, not ever."_

_"But Master-!"_

_Tanaka tried to argue but fell silent when his eyes met the calm, unfeeling gaze with which Vincent abserved Riel's beaten body. _

_"...Yes, Master."_

_Tanaka bowed and walked out of the room, carrying the bleeding body of Riel's. _

_After this, the Phantomhive family tree was rid of a single name- **Riel Iona Phantomhive.**_  
_..._

**A/N**: okay, i'm a bit rusty from not writing for such a long time but i hope that this chapter was alright :) Riel Iona Phantomhive is abbreviated to R.I.P and, if you remember,  
R.I.P was the one who killed the Atona guys...Lucky Ciel to have a brother like that... :/ anyway guys- thanks for reading! Review on your way out please! And wait till next  
chapter ;)


	25. Unconditional Emptiness 24

Chapter 24

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**The Tale of a Wounded Heart VI  
**

_Ainselle's memories_

_A young girl sat in the corner of a small, pure white room and sang quietly to herself. Her hair was straight, long and silver while her eyes were a pair of shiny bright blue crystals._  
_Even though the room was rather cold, the girl was only wearing a long, frilly white dress with a big white bow tied securely in her , the door into the room flew open and _  
_a beautiful woman with long wavy hair stormed in, looking angry. _

_"Ainselle! I told you not to leave those stupid, ugly drawings lying around! They are disgusting!"_

_She screamed, raging, and threw the three drawings she picked up in the living room at the child. Ainselle cringed and tears swelled up in her eyes:_

_"But mommy- this one is you! See?"_

_She crawled up to the already damaged picture and held it up so Constancia could see it and hopefully praise her daughter. However, no such thing was going through the_  
_mother's head. Constancia snarled ferociously and slapped her daughter across the cheek, leaving five deep scratches that began to bleed instantly._

_"I don't care. I don't want to see those disgusting pictures ever again, understood? And NEVER call me 'mother'!"_

_Ainselle bowed her head in pain and shame, trying to hide her tears and nodded:_

_"Yes, Mistress. Please forgive me."_

_"Hmph, we'll see about that, little rat."_

_With that, Constancia walked back out and slammed the door shut. Ainselle wiped away her tears and screamed in frustration, feeling anger pulse through her veins._  
_Then, she picked up her sketches and ripped them apart, throwing the remains on the floor. _

_"Why can't you just accept me?"_

_The ten year old girl hissed and sank to her knees, crying silently. _

_"Ainselle, why are you crying?"_

_A tall, powerful man walked into her room and she run up to him and hugged him tightly, still crying. Lucifer hugged her back and sighed heavilly, knowing exactly why _  
_his daughter was crying._

_"Shhh calm down, calm down...don't get upset over someone like that woman."_

_"She hates me! She hates me so much! Daddy, what have i done to her?"_

_Ainselle cried out and Lucifer shook his head and wiped off her tears. Then, he gave her a kind smile and ruffled her hair gently:_

_"Nothing sweetie, you've done nothing wrong. It's not your fault that your mother is such a...bad woman. I'm sorry, Ainselle, i picked such a monster..."_

_He whispered the last part so she wouldn't hear it and then said with a cheeky grin:_

_"Want to plait my hair?"_

_"YEAH!"_

_Ainselle exclaimed, her eyes brightening up again and an excited grin parted her lips. All tears were forgotten...for now._

**_-4 years later-_**

_"Come here you half blooded bitch!"_

_"Know your place!"_

_She cried out as the whip of the prosecutor cut through the soft skin on her back, leaving a deep and heavily bleeding gash. The crowd of excited angels cheered at the_  
_sigh of black demon blood dripping down on the platform and Ainselle looked up to face a her mother. Constancia sat on a high platform next to some Seraphims, grinning_  
_at her daughter's pain. She enjoyed every second of Ainselle's torture._

_"Would you like me to continue, Lady Constancia?"_

_The prosecutor asked her with a blood thirsty smirk and the crowd roared wildly, as if one giant predator thirsting for more blood. _

_"Kill her!"_

_"Kill the bitch!"_

_They chanted, licking their lips but Ainselle's eyes were on Constancia. The woman's grin wodened and she stood up:_

_"I have something better in store for my...daughter..."_

_The crowd cheered, sensing danger in her voice and Constancia began to mutter words quietly. The air around her began to pulse an unhealthy, canary yellow colour and _  
_Ainselle's eyes widened from shock._

_"NO!"_

_She screamed and began to wriggle, trying to set herself free from the chains. _

_"You're scared now, monster!"_

_"Go on Lady Constancia! Curse her!"_

_Individual angels shouted from the crowd and then, Constancia opened her eyes and smirked:_

_"Goodbye, little rat"_

_A beam on bright yellow charge collided with Ainselle and her body began to shake wildly, as if she was being electrocuted. She screamed from agony as her eyes began to_  
_turn brown, erasing the angel within her. then, with a high pitched 'ting' sound, as if someone broke a crystal vase, Ainselle's soul left her bruised body and flew upwards,_  
_attempting to escape from the crowd but Constancia was faster, much faster. She turned her Agate energy into a sharp and long silver dagger and threw it at the small blue_  
_sphere. It went through the sphere and with one last scream, Ainselle's soul faded away and her body fell silent._

_*Why, mother...why...*_

...

**A/N:** well, this is what kind of past our main character had...review on your way out please! X)

**kishi24kisses**- your review made me giggle x) yes, i know what you mean- i made Constancia so unlikable for a reason :P and thanks- the name 'Riel' was the first thing that  
came into my mind when i was thinking about giving Ciel a twin brother :p


	26. Unconditional Emptiness 25

**A/N**: OMGss guys! I got **10,620** views for this story! :O :O Well happey! xD Thanks to those who tried to read it but failed :P and those who read it and still continue to read it! Means a lot! xD  
**ChiyokoLahvsChu **: haha thanks :D sometimes i think that i make everything wayy too complicated though :S i'm glad you like it though :D

Chapter 25

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**The Tale of a Wounded Heart VII  
**

_Missing_

She woke up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy for some reason. She tried to sit up but failed to move even an inch. Looking down at her body, she saw that she was chained to the bed.

"What the-?"

She hissed and tried to break free and let out an ear piercing scream when something scratched her body underneath the chains. The scratches began to burn and she felt something pour inside the deep gashes.

"I wouldn't advise you to move- these chains have been enjected with liquid silver and every time you get scratched, small doses of silver leak into your bloodstream"

Riel snickered, appearing next to her and she hissed when more silver touched the wounds.

"The dose, is of course, not big enough to kill you...but it's just enough to make you feel a hell of a lot of pain"

The boy remarked with a sneer and she sighed and plopped her head onto the pillow again. Well, at least she was chained to a comfy bed and not some wall.

"Alright, what do you want with me, little boy?"

Ainselle asked after a couple of minutes of silence and Riel glared at her:

"DON'T call me a little boy. What i want is obvious- i thought that someone that sharp could already guess."

He taunted and she turned to face his smirking face. He looked exactly like Ciel, apart from his eyes. Even though his eyes were just as blue, they were cold and showed nothing but hate.

"You want Ciel to come and 'rescue' me and while he does that, you'll order Sebastian to kill him."

"See? You're smart"

She huffed and looked up at ceiling to keep herself from feeling anything like kindness towards the Ciel twin.

"I don't need someone like you to tell me this. However, i'll have to disappoint you- Ciel is not coming."

"Why is that?"

"Because he doesn't care for me."

She sighed and heard Riel snicker.

"Don't worry- we've taken care of that already- if he doesn't show up for YOU, he'll show up for his fiancee"

Ainselle jumped up and cringed when more silver leaked into her body.

"LEAVE LADY ELIZABETH OUT OF THIS, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

She screamed at the grinning boy, enraged.

"See? If this is the reaction of a MAID, then imagine the reaction of the fiance"

She growled menacingly and lashed out on the chains, trying to free herself and rip the kid apart. Riel backed away a couple of steps, shocked by the sudden ferocity. She snarled and bit and scratched and kicked the chains, almost breaking one of her fangs. More and more silver poured inside her body, causing her to get even more violent because of the burning pain.

"I see what you are now! You're an unstable!"

Riel suddenly spoke up and then smiled:

"Unstable or psychotic, i don't care! Those chains won't let you go and even if they do, then I would have to stop you from leaving! So stop it and stay still- i don't want to be seen disposing of a demon corpse."

**-Meanwhile-**

"YOU WHAT?"

Ciel hollered and Sebastian looked away, trying to concentrate. The boy sunk back into his armchair banged his fist on the table hard, furious.

"Yes...Ainselle has gone missing, my lord. This was lying on her pillow"

Sebastian took a small object out of the inside pocket of his tail coat and put it on the table in front of Ciel. It was a golden pendant on a long chain. The boy snatched it with a glare and threw it on the floor with all his might.

Click...

The pendant opened with a loud clicking sound and two tiny pictures fell out of it- one of the grinning Elizabeth and the other one of the smiling Ainselle.

"...What's the meaning of this..."

Ciel whispered and watched Sebastian pick up the pendant and the two pictures.

"Someone kidnapped her...her and Lady Elizabeth."

Suddenly, the door opened and Lucifer walked in, closely followed by Artemis and Kaine. Sebastian bowed to the two newcomers and Ciel ordered:

"Sebastian, go check if Elizabeth is missing."

The demon nodded and walked out of the room swiftly. When the door behind him was shut, Lucifer sat down opposite Ciel and sighed:

"I heard that my daughter went missing. Is that true, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel turned away from the demon's acidic glare and nodded silently. Lucifer was instantly on his feet, beyond furious.

"How did you let her be taken away? Where is she now? Who kidnapped her? What are you going to do if my daughter gets killed you insolent human!"

Ciel finally snapped and kicked his writing desk. The heavy object landed on the floor with a loud thud and Ciel stood up, glaring ferociously at the angry demon:

"**SHUT UP**! I'm TRYING to think! If you all came here to just cause a ruckus then LEAVE! I've got no time for these petty word games!"

Ciel snarled and Lucifer went silent, surprised by the boy's reaction. Then, he sat down again with a sigh and asked:

"What can we do, Ciel?"

Ciel sighed and sat down as well, kicking himself for snapping like that. Then, his gaze fell onto the forgotten pendant. He picked it up and handed it to the awaiting Devil:

"Do you recognise this pendant?"

Lucifer looked at the golden pendant and then shook his head. Kaine, however, had a different opinion:

"I recognise it. It's mother's pendant- she got it from her mother."

Ciel nodded, showing that he understood and then, he stood up.

"Well, thank you for your help."

"Where are you going, little Earl?"

Artemis called after the boy and Ciel turned his head and sent Artemis a hard glare:

"**I might be insolent, and i definately am human, but i would never leave her to suffer alone**."

The corners of Lucifer's lips turned up to form a small smile- he could see that the human boy was serious.

"I will help you to get into Angelica"

Lucifer said and stood up. Artemis nodded in approval:

"I'll come"

"So will i."

Kaine said and added, seeing Artemis' mouth open to protest:

"She is my sister after all."

Artemis shut his mouth and sighed, nodding in approval.

"Lady Elizabeth is at home, my lord. She doesn't recall anything to do with being kidnapped."

Sebastian reported, appearing in the doorway and Ciel sighed:

"I see. Well, now we know who is the kidnapper and where we can find him."

"Who is the kidnapper?"

Lucifer asked and the look in Ciel's eyes turned distant, full of regret.

"Someone i lost."


	27. Unconditional Emptiness 26

Chapter 26

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**The Tale of a Wounded Heart VIII  
**

_Crucifying Platform, Angelica_

"Listen up everyone, i have an announcement to make."

Ciel said, walking into the livng room of his new mansion and the curious servants together with Sharona looked at him curiously. Sebastian stood in silence behind young master, holding his coat. The demon looked passive and spaced out and that made Meirin wonder what could have happened to lead Sebastian into such state.

"Me and Sebastian are going to leave for a while, this means that i will be leaving this house in your care until i come back."

Meirin gasped and Sharona asked:

"What's going on?"

"Ainselle was kidnapped- we are going to find her"

Ciel replied, serious and she smiled:

"Good luck, Young Master Ciel...please bring her back"

Ciel sent her a small, fleeting smile and nodded before walking out. Sebastian smiled at the still stunned servants and said before departing:

"Please take care of this house- i am counting on you all"

"Alright!"

Finny and Bard exclaimed at the same time with identical grins and Meirin smiled watching the pair go.

*Good Luck*

**-In Angelica-**

Ciel looked around the central square of the capital city of Heaven- Angelica and noted to himself that it looked a lot like London until a few angels flew past them, giggling excitedly.

"They seem happy"

Artemis remarked from under the massive hood of his white cloak and Kaine's eyes turned to slits, remembering the last time when angels looked that happy.

"Something bloody is going to happen."

He said and Artemis cocked his eyebrow curiously:

"What makes you think that?"

Kaine took off his hood and the look of pure menace took over his features, startling everyone but Lucifer.

"Because last time they were this happy was when Ainselle lost her soul. Monsters..."

He growled but Lucifer silenced him with an angry glare but it was too late.

"WHAT?"

Ciel and Artemis exclaimed at the same time and Sebastian shook his head:

"That cannot be, master Kaine. If a demon loses their soul, they become something known as an 'Unstable'...Ainselle showed no symptoms of instability, never."

"I have an answer to that."

Lucifer finally spoke up and they turned their heads to look at the demon.

"She held back because of you, Ciel Phantomhive."

"...Why?"

Ciel's voice came out as a whisper and lucifer chuckled:

"Because an Unstable demon is dangerous, very dangerous. If she became Unstable in front of you, she would have killed you, Sebastian and everyone in the house without one single thought. She was simply scared."

Ciel clenched his fists in anger and then hissed:

"We are going to follow the crowd- maybe we can find her then."

**-The Palace of Light-**

Constancia walked into the room wearing a happy smile and pecked Riel on the cheek:

"Good morning Riel! Today is the day i fulfill my end of the deal!"

Riel smiled and nodded:

"About time, i was beginning to wonder if you ever say those words to me, Lady Constancia"

She giggled and patted his head playfully:

"Well i mustn't keep you waiting any longer then- come with me, my boy."

Riel nodded and followed the giddy woman out of his bedroom and into Ainselle's room. The girl lay motionlessly on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a vacant look. Her body was a bloodied mess- black bruises, the deep scratches that were left on her body by the chains stopped bleeding a while ago and now started to show first signs of infection. Trails of dry blood covered her entire body and made her look even pailer than usual. From just one glance, Reil could tell that she's got silver poisoning.

"Sebastian, unchain her and bring her along.

The long haired angel nodded and unchained her without a word. Then, he flung her limp body over his shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes and caught up to the pair.

"Why did you bring her along?"

Riel enquired, suspicios for some reason and Constancia giggled to herself:

"Hmm...just for a little show, that's all...that's all."

**-Half an Hour Later-**

"This place looks...unsettling"

Artemis said while looking around the big silver platform that stood in front of them and Lucifer nodded:

"The Crucifying platform. looks like you were right Kaine- something immoral is going to happen here soon if so many of these monsters are gathering around here."

The crowd hummed and murmured impatiently, obviously waiting for something. Then, the angels roared in approval and Ciel squinted so he could see what was going on better.

"My dear friends, please quiet down!"

A familiar voice ordered playfully and every angel fell silent instantly, looking up at the beautiful woman standing on the platform.

"It's her!"

Ciel breathed out and Lucifer snarled quietly, glaring daggers at the woman. She giggled and announced:

"Today is a very special day, my friends! Today, i will finally grant this boy his wish! However, i would like to introduce someone to you- Sebastian, bring her in!"

The blonde angel walked onto the platform, carrying a large silver cross. Then, when he was next to the High Priestess of Angelica, the turned the cross upright and placed it into a hole in the platform. And then, he turned the cross to face the crowd.

A roar of unimaginable volume soared up in the air and the crowd began to jump and shout and scream and clap and chant. It was like everyone had gone insane.

"Sebastian-"

Ciel looked up at the demon and was instantly cut off when he saw Sebastian's expression. The demon turned pale, his mouth was open in silent shock while his eyes were rapidly loosing their browness, turning into large, glowing red orbs. Sebastian Michaelis was shocked and furious beyond one's imagination.

"Wha-AINSELLE!"

The boy exclaimed, also turning pale at the sight of his maid's condition. But before he could blink, a hand was covering his eyes and Sebastian's quiet whisper echoed in his ear:

"Do not look, my lord."

Sebastian's voice was trembling but that did not surprise the boy. Then, the roar died out again and Constancia said:

"This little girl is Ainselle, the mistake of my life. She managed to survive for this long even though her soul was taken away- that is how monstrous and unholy the demons are! But fearr no more- today will be the last day she lives!"

The crowd broke into loud cheers again but was again stopped by Constancia:

"This little boy was the one who helped me to capture the bitch- Riel Iona Phantomhive, please come here."

Ciel heard a growl come out of his lips and shook Sebastian's hand off his eyes. Riel stood next to Constancia, smiling brightly, feeling like a hero. However, somewhere deep inside, he felt uneasy. Riel stole a glance in Ainselle's direction and found her looking straight at him. Her eyes began to bleed- the poison finally began to eat her inside out.

"Now then, you want me to make you happy again?"

Swallowing the stinging feeling of guilt, Riel nodded and Constancia smirked and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"STOP!"

Someone shouted from the crowd and then, Ciel climbed onto the platform, glaring at his brother. Riel's eyes went wide from shock while Constancia's kind smile turned into an evil grin.

"...Ciel?"

Ainselle whispered in a hoarse voice, squinting her eyes, ignoring the shooting pain that brought, to see the boy better. Ciel turned to her and nodded:

"I've come to take you back home, Ainselle. Forever."


	28. Unconditional Emptiness 27

Chapter 27

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**The Tale of a Wounded Heart IX  
**

_Transformation_

Constancia let Riel go and turned to face the glaring boy with a pleasant smile:

"So you are the famous Ciel?"

Ciel nodded, glaring at her and then, Constancia disappeared from everyone's sight. Ciel looked around, curious and then heard Artemis shout:

"BEHIND YOU!"

Sebastian dashed through the crowd, trying to get to the platform but the demons were already spotted so angels began to take out their weapons- they were ready for a fight. Lucifer hissed and called his weapon:

"No choise- we have to finish them to get to her!"

"Then what are we waiting for- get the bastards!"

Artemis exclaimed with an excited glint in his eyes and began to nail down random angels with his shadow spears. Sebastian glanced back at the platform and then froze in shock.  
Ciel stood still, his eyes wide and a dagger sticking out of his side. Constancia stood behind him, grinning like a maniac. He touched his blood stained shirt slowly, almost as if he was curious before a pained scream echoed through the city, halting the browl between angels and demons.

Ainselle's eyes turned pitch black and the cross began to shake furiously and then, the chains that held her to it snapped and fell onto the platform with an apologetic 'ting'. The freed demon cried out again and three wings burst through the skin on her back, showering the silver platform with black blood. Her right wing was white, left was black and the wing in the middle was dirty grey. Everyone fell silent, watching her in awe and fear.

Ainselle cocked her head to the side and a crack was heard. Her eyes remained as black, soulless pools and a lone black tear on her cheek formed an upside down cross.

"You dare to lay your hands on on Ciel, Constancia. You are going to pay."

Even her voice changed from being hoarse to silky and dangerous, and Riel backed away from her slightly and then was shielded by the long haired angel Sebastian.

"I will protect you, my lord"

Sebastian whispered to the shocked boy and Riel nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you"

At first, Constancia stood silent. Then, she sirked. Then, she began to giggle. And then, she was cackling away, amused at her daughter's words. However, Ainselle was far from joking. She bit her thumb and joined her fingers together, like she used to do to call out her whip. This time, however, the whip didn't come out. Instead, a thick 3-bladed black scythe materealised in Ainselle's hand.

"Please hold on for a little longer, young master, i promise this won't take long."

She told the surprised boy and Ciel nodded with a small smile and sat down on the platform, ignoring the pain. Then, a blade went past Ainselle's head, inches away from her hair. She turned around and lashed out at the glaring Angela. However, she was stopped by Artemis:

"Leave her to me- Constancia is waiting for you"

"...Understood."

Ainselle faced her mother once again and then, with a snarl, she dashed at the smirking woman, knowing exactly how to kill her.

"Hey, this is great!"

"How long do you think all this would last?"

"Bet you the demon is going to lose! She became an Unstable, after all!"

Angels shouted and began to crowd around the platform once again, completely forgetting about the demons.


	29. Unconditional Emptiness 28

Chapter 28

_His Maid Princess. His Black Butler._

**The Tale of a Wounded Heart X**

_The Contract Ends Today, Ciel Phantomhive.  
_

"Well then, what are you two waiting for? LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

Somebody shouted from the crowd and Constancia disappeared from their view with an unpleasant smile. Ainselle stood silent for a moment, eyes closed and then, she threw her head back and blocked the jagged white staff from slicing up her neck.

Constancia appeared again, slightly agitated and began to slice the air, trying to get the rapidly moving girl.

"Your movements are predictable and slow."

Ainselle said with a serious face and then kicked the staff out of Constancia's hands.

"You can't even use your weapon properly. Did you really assume that I would just give up after you harmed him?"

Constancia hissed and lashed out on Ainselle, managing to leave five deep scratch marks on her face. Ainselle smirked and with a sharp sound, she brought the scythe down, nearly slicing off Constancia's head. The woman moved away and tried to punch her but Ainselle blocked it with her scythe.

"Why are you doing such a thing to your dearest mother, Ainselle?"

Constancia asked, her voice turning honey sweet but the girl didn't waver. No one noticed the swift and soundless movement of the scythe as it sliced through its prey.

_Pitter- patter…pitter-patter…_

Constancia hissed and looked down at her severed arm. Ainselle looked down on her and then, with all seriousness, said:

"I don't have a mother. My mother died the day I was born, Amiya Hargreaves. You are just an imposter."

The audience went silent upon hearing this statement.

"…What does this mean?"

An angel with short red hair flew onto the platform and gave Ainselle a curious look. He was wearing a white robe with golden bolts of lightning and she instantly recognised him.

"Exactly what I said, Master Apheline- this woman is Amiya Hargreaves, sister of Constancia Hargreaves, aunt of Ainselle Hargreaves and the real mother of Kaine Hargreaves."

Constancia hissed and then stabbed Ainselle furiously with the dagger she used to wound Ciel. Ainselle snarled, enraged and one of the scythe's razor sharp blades pressed to her neck threateningly.

Suddenly, the audience went berserk. Someone appeared from behind the fallen fake Priestess and tore off her wig. Undearneath the blonde wig, the woman's hair was short and black and she screamed when she discovered the wig lying on the floor next to her.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"GET RID OF THE LYING BITCH- OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"SLICE IT OFF, SLICE IT OFF!"

The angels began to chant, glaring at Amiya, who, with a deep sigh, took off her mask and glared back at them:

"My sister was a nuisance, just like this bitch! You liked me, didn't you? I killed Constancia so I could-"

Then, everything was wrapped in the thick blanket of silence. Amiya's head was lying on the platform, separated from the rest of her body, staining the pure silver with dark blood.

"Don't misunderstand- I only did it to avenge my mother and Ciel."

Ainselle said to the smiling red haired angel and then spat at the corpse that was slowly turning into black ash.

"Nevertheless, I am very grateful, young mistress"

Apheline said and then took her hand:

"Now that all this has been cleared up, there will be no more rivalry between angels and demons- no one is going to die because of our grave mistake. Thank you, Ainselle Elizabeth Constancia Hargreaves…you are worthy of your mother."

Ainselle pulled her hand away from him and then smiled and bowed her head slightly, her eyes turning back to their normal state.

"Thank you for ending the war on the behalf of angels, Master Apheline, however, I'm not the one you need to talk to about that."

"Hello Apheline, old trickster."

Lucifer walked up to the man and the angel grinned and shook his hand:

"Welcome back to Angelica, Lucifel."

Ainselle turned away from them and rushed over to Ciel, who was already being tended to. Sebastain began to wrap bandages around the wound when Ainselle stopped him:

"No, I can heal it."

When he looked up at her, his eyes went wide and so did Ciel's.

"Your eyes!"

Ciel exclaimed loudly, shocked and Sebastian nodded:

"They are bright blue"

"LOOK!"

Somebody exclaimed and everyones heads turned upwards to look at the bright blue, clear sky. At first, no one could tell what they were supposed to be looking at but then, everyone finally saw what was going on.

A woman with very long wavy blond hair was flying towards the platform, she form almost see through. Ainselle's eyes widened and at first, her voice was a whisper, but then, she shouted loudly with a big, childish grin:

"Mother…MOTHER!"

The real Constancia smiled and landed silently in front of the over joyed daughter. Unlike the fake Constancia, the woman's aura was full of gentleness and her bright, sky blue eyes had nothing but kindness enchanted into them. Then, she embraced the stunned girl:

"My little girl is so grown up now…I'm sorry for being such a bad mother, sweetie. I knew about Amiya's intentions from the start but refused to believe it until all this happened. How did you find out about Amiya, Ainselle?"

'_**Sometimes, in some situations, even a demon cannot find a way to escape their fate, so do not judge things by their appearances, otherwise, you might get killed'**_

Ainselle suddenly remembered Undertaker's words and then giggled and hugged her back:

"I remembered something someone told me a while back…and used it. Also, I know that you would never do such a thing as soul taking of your daughter."

Constancia's ears perked up when she heard the word 'soul' and then she took out a small silver box from a bag that was hanging unnoticed on her right shoulder. She then opened it with a soft smile and something small, bright blue and shiny floated out from the box. Ainselle backed away a little and Constancia giggled:

"What are you so scared of, sweetie? This is something that only belongs to you- no one had the right to take it away."

"B-But I thought that it was destroyed!"

Ainselle exclaimed, staring at her soul in shock and confusion and Constancia grinned:

"Did you really think I'd let that woman do something like that? She just underestimated my abilities and here I am. Also, this is the least I could do to thank you for what you've done. I'm proud of you!"

"About time YOU showed up"

Lucifer said, walking up to the pair and Constancia's eyes lit up instantly:

"Hi honey!"

He sighed and she pouted, as if a little kid:

"Are you not happy to see me? How cold!"

Ainselle wasn't listening to them anymore. She walked up to the floating sphere and then, very slowly, she kissed it. Before the blue, healing light began to surround her, she pulled Ciel close to her and grinned down at him:

"Don't worry- it will heal you in no time"

Then, a bright blue light surrounded the pair and hid them from the eyes of the crowd for a second. This one second was enough. Ciel smiled back at her and then, he quickly kissed her on the lips, surprising her. Then, he pulled away and smirked:

"There, now you are forbidden to leave me, understand?"

A small blush crept up her cheeks and then, Ainselle grinned and nodded:

"Yes, my lord!"

"How cute!"

Constancia whispered to her husband while death hugging him and Lucifer nodded with a small smile, trying not to think about the fact that his wife was suffocating him.

"But…"

Constancia quickly separated herself from him and glared up at the smirking demon:

"Don't tell me you don't approve! Lucifel, you are a stubborn, annoying, old geeze-"

But she was quickly interrupted by his kiss.

"So, who did you just call an old geezer? I didn't quite catch it"

He smirked at his blushing wife and she turned her head away, pouting:

"Just your imagination!"

…

"Ciel, i'm sorry for everything i've done up till now."

Riel said with a sigh and looked down, ashamed to face his brother. Ciel shook his head and smiled:

"No, i understand, you don't need to apologise for anything"

"Ah! What did Amiya promise you?"

Ainselle asked, curious and Riel gave her a surprised look:

"Why?"

"Just curious!"

She smiled innocently and Riel sighed:

"She promised to heal me."

"...I see, so i was right after all."

Constancia suddenly appeared next to Riel and he backed away a little, startled. Ainselle cocked her brow at her mother curiously:

"What do you mean? Is he ill?"

Without a word, Constancia lifted up the boy's thick fringe that was covering his right eye and revialed a big, pink scar that cut through his cheek.

"...I understand. Mother, please let me handle this."

Constancia nodded with a small smile and with one swift movement, Reil's eye patch was lying on the platform in front of him.

"What! NO-!"

"Stay still, you are not a baby anymore."

Ainselle ordered before kissing his closed eye and the scar. Ciel held back his irritated glare and heard Sebastian's quiet chuckle. He turned to give the butler an annoyed look but Sebastian just smiled at him:

"Young master, come here."

He ordered and Ciel complied, surprising himself. Without another word, Sebastian took off his white gloves and swiftly connected the seal on the back of his hand with Ciel's opened eye. Pulsing crimson light erupted from their bodies before disappearing and Sebastian pulled his hand back and smirked:

"The contract ends today, Ciel Phantomhive. You are free."

Ciel looked in shock at Sebastian's seal-free hand and then touched his eye. He couldn't believe it.

"What about your payment?"

Sebastian smirked and then bowed his head slightly:

"Please let me stay as your butler, young master."

Ciel was shocked. But the shock was quickly replaced by gratitude and Ciel smiled:

"Of course. **You are one hell of a butler after all**."

Ainselle watched the scene with a big smile on her face before turning to look at Riel. The angel Sebastian was by Riel's side, ready to help his master if something happened and she smiled:

"Open your eyes, Riel Iona Phantomhive and look at us."

With a sigh, Riel complied and then cried out in shock.

"I c-can see? B-But HOW!"

He exclaimed in surprise and Ainselle and Constancia burst out laughing.

"I healed you, you idiot!"

Ainselle giggled, wiping off laughter tears and Constancia turned to look at Sebastian:

"You are an artificial angel, right?"

Sebastian nodded silently, scared to look in the eyes of High Priestess and she smiled:

"Let me give you something."

She clapped her hands together and whispered a couple of words. Then, a small white sphere appeared before Sebastian and the angel backed away, scared. Constancia snickered and pushed the scared angel into the sphere. His lips collided with it and it disappeared instantly, going inside his chest.

"There, now you are just as real as us- you deserve to have a soul."

Constancia said with a kind smile and Sebastian fell on his knees and something wet travelled down his cheek. He touched it, surprised and curious and then smiled:

"T-Thank you!"

Riel turned to face Ainselle and Constancia and bowed:

"Even though we did so much to harm you, you still helped us. Thank you, Ainselle, i am truly grateful to you and your mother."

Then, he turned to face Ciel and hugged him with a small smile:

"Thank you, Ciel and please forgive us."

Ciel smiled back and hugged back his brother:

"Don't thank me, I've done nothing."

Riel pulled away slowly and then waved at them.

"Well, we need to depart now, so i bid you all au revoir. Let's go, Sebastian!"

With that, Riel disappeared together with the angel. And at last, he was able to forget his hatred and live a happy life. Just like the other Phantomhive.

...

**A/N**: NO THIS IS **NOT THE END**! The next chapter is going to be the last! And then, I was thinking about making a sequel…but have Sebastian as the main character? Will explain this a bit more in the next chapter, guys! STAY TUNED AND REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT PLEASE!


	30. Epilogue

Chapter 29

_Epilogue_

**A/N**: 'Frannet' is pronounced as '**Fraynet**'! Will explain why at the end of this chapter :)

…

She sat outside in the garden, reading a book, her long silver hair being caressed by bright sunlight. Then, her quiet reading time was interrupted by a pair of identical child voices and two pairs of small hands hugged her from behind.

"Hi mommy!"

A small, cute girl peaked from behind with a happy grin and was then pushed away lightly by a small boy with short slate hair. The boy stuck his tongue out at his twin sister and then turned to grin at his mother:

"Hi! We are hiding from Finny!"

"Hey, I wanted to tell mommy that! No fair Alarel!"

The girl pouted and Ainselle shook her head and smiled:

"How many times did Finny find you already?"

The twins looked at each other with identical evil grins and then turned back to face their mom:

"NONE!"

They exclaimed at the same time and then, Finny staggered out of thick rose bushes, looking exhausted. He looked up at Ainselle and then spotted the immature pair.

"THERE YOU ARE! FOUND YOU!"

Finny cried out victoriously and the twins grinned at him cheekily before sprinting away. Finny's eyes went wide in disbelief and he sprinted after them, shouting after the giggling pair.

"Young master Alarel and young mistress Frannet are as lively as ever"

Sebastian popped up with a smirk, watching the trio and Ainselle giggled, nodding:

"Yup, how refreshing!"

Then, she looked up the butler and pointed at the white chair next to her:

"Take a seat, you butler in disguise"

Sebastian chuckled and sat down, watching Ciel jump down from the carriage and the twins pounced on their father with silly grins on their identical faces. Ciel chuckled and patted their heads.

"Hi daddy!"

Frannet and Alarel said at the same time and he nodded:

"Hello Alarel, Frannet! What are you two troublemakers up to now then?"

The twins glanced at each other and then grinned up at him:

"Nothing!"

"Master Ciel! Please catch them!"

Finny cried out, at his wits end and the twins run off with a giggle:

"Sorry daddy! Gotta run!"

"Wait you two!"

Ciel chuckled, amused and walked up to the observing demons. Ainselle smiled and pecked his cheek:

"Hi Ciel"

Sebastian stood up and gave him a small smile:

"Welcome back, master Ciel."

…

A/N: Well guys, this is it- Unconditional Emptiness is now done and dusted :D Right, I want to point out a couple of things before I shall forget completely about this story :p One: I want to tell you more about the kids' names I picked out!

**Alarel first**:

**A**inselle

**L**- Cie**l**

Seb**a**sti**a**n

**R**- A**r**temis

**E**- Madame R**e**d

**L- L**ucifer

**Frannet next:**

**F**- **F**inny

**R**- Mei**r**in

**A**- B**a**rd

**N**- Sharo**n**a

**N**- Deado**n**

**E**- Kain**e**

**T**- **T**anaka

Basically, I made a list of people that were important to Ciel and Ainselle and every letter of the kids' names is from a name of one of the important characters :D

Now, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, I might be making a sequel, however this sequel is going to have a different pairing (obviously) which is Sebastian x Frannet so what do you all think? Is it a good idea? A bad idea? Oh and I will still continue The Fourth Priestess :D

Lastly, **THANK YOU** to everyone who reviewed/messaged/favourited (is that even a word lol) this story because without all of you, I would've never finished this story :D

**THANK YOU** again!

_..x_


End file.
